Hermine Granger und der Pfeil des Amor
by Celebran
Summary: Hermine hat sich verändert, und die Reaktionen ihres Umfelds lassen manchmal zu wünschen übrig, aber alles in allem ist eine etwas übertriebene Geschichte. Bitte Reviewt!
1. Einleitung

"Hermine komm, wir müssen los, sonst geraten wir zu sehr in den Feierabendverkehr" rief Mr. Granger aus dem Flur. "Aber vergiss nicht die Liste mit den Sachen für Hogwarts" "... und dir die Zähne zu putzen" hakte Mrs. Granger nach, die währenddessen noch schnell die letzten Reste Zaubergeld in ihr Portemonnaie tat, und dann den Rest der Familie startklar ausrüstete. "Hermine, jetzt komm schon." "Ja Mum" rief Hermine und stellte das Bild, das sie jetzt mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde betrachtet hatte zurück auf ihren Nachtschrank. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen, diese Augen erst jetzt war es ihr aufgefallen, warum hatte sie es nicht vorher schon bemerkt, diese Augen... aber was nützte es, er liebt eine andere, doch wenigstens würde sie ihn in Hogwarts wiedersehen. In Gedanken versunken, nahm sie ihre Tasche aus dem Schrank, zog sich den Mantel an, und setzte ein Lächeln auf, was ihr weh tat, so falsch war es. "Hermine, wenn du nicht sofort kommst, dann gehen wir ohne dich" rief ihre Mutter nun ungeduldig von unten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Bild, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, und ging nach unten. "Jetzt komm, wieso brauchst du so lange? Dein Vater parkt schon das Auto aus. Oh warte, du hast da was im Gesicht, zeig mal" Mrs. Granger drehte Hermine zu sich um. "Mein Gott, Kind du weinst ja, ist etwas passiert? Hast du schlechte Eulenpost bekommen? Geht es um Ron oder Harry?" Beim letzteren Namen zuckte Hermine zusammen, doch sie faste sich schnell wieder, wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab, und ging hinaus, wo ihr Vater schon ungeduldig hupte.  
  
Die ganze Fahrt lang konnte sie an nichts anderes denken, selbst als sie ankamen, musste ihr Vater sie erst drei mal auffordern auszusteigen, bevor Hermine überhaupt verstand, was er von ihr wollte. Ohne wirklich etwas von ihrer Umgebung mitzubekommen ging sie ein Stückchen hinter ihren Eltern her, in Richtung Winkelgasse. Beim überqueren einer Strasse, hupten die Autos wie wild, denn Hermine war zwanzig Meter neben der Ampel gegangen, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot gewesen war. Das wirkte. Aus den Gedanken gerissen und in dem Bewusstsein das sie die Straßenverkehrsordnung verletzt hatte, sah sie wie ihre Mutter ihr über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu warf. Und um nicht weiter aufzufallen, rannte sie zu ihren Eltern, und tat als lausche sie gespannt ihrem Gespräch, das sich um einen Zeitungsartikel: "Die zwanzig besten Zahnarztstühle im Test" handelte. Doch in Gedanken, war sie nur bei ihm! 


	2. Von der Winkelgasse in Richtung Hogwarts

Von der Winkelgasse in Richtung Hogwarts  
  
Als Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab, den Weg zur Winkelgasse geöffnet hatte, denn ihre Eltern besaßen ja keinen, waren sie umhüllt von Zauberei. Wo man hin sah waren Zauberläden, Zauberartikel, Zaubere und Hexen. In einem so buntem Tumult konnte man einfach nicht betrübt in Gedanken versinken, und so wurde auch Hermine ausgelassener, als sie an den Schaufenstern vorbei schlenderte. Überall war Lärm und viele Leute redeten über Zauberei und alles was damit zu tun hatte. Hermine fühlte sich an solchen Orten geborgen, hier war ihre Welt, hier gehörte sie her, sie war zwar allein in all dem Trubel um sich rum, aber es war irgendwie immer jemand da. Und dieses Gefühl durchströmte Hermine mit so viel Wärme, und es ging ihr so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Während ihre Eltern noch etwas Geld umzutauschen, ging Hermine von Geschäft zu Geschäft, um von dem restlichen Geld schon mal einige Sachen der Schulliste zu kaufen. Sie ließ sich einhüllen von den freudigen Gesichtern überall um sie herum. Als sie jedoch an einem Laden vorbeikam, oder gerade nicht, bemerkte sie eine riesige Menschenmenge, die sich um das Schaufenster scharrten. Hermines Erinnerung zufolge, musste hier der Quidditchladen sein, doch was war los? Kämpften in ihm vielleicht zwei bekannte, verfeindete Zauber miteinander? Hoffentlich nicht wieder Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Weasley! Oder.. ah ja, bestimmt ein neuer Besen. Dann müsste er doch sicher auch hier sein, das würde er, sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer, und sie schaute sich suchend um, ... wo könnte er nur sein? Sie sah Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan, sonst niemand Bekanntes. Traurig drehte sie sich weg, den sie interessierte sich eigentlich nicht sehr für Quidditch, und da er auch nicht hier zu sein schien...aber was soll's irgendwie hatte sie es sich schon fast gedacht . Hermine hatte sich fast wieder Richtung Winkelgasse durchgekämpft, da hörte sie eine sehr bekannte Stimme: "Wow, Harry legst du dir auch so einen Spacekick 3010 zu? Vielleicht schickt dir Si... Schnuffel ja einen zum Geburtstag, oder zu Weihnachten." Es war Ron. Harry stand neben ihm. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung als sie die beiden wiedersah, endlich, sie hatte beide so lange nicht mehr gesehen, das sie meinte sich nicht mal mehr an ihre Stimmen erinnern zu können. Aber jetzt würden die Sommerferien bald zu Ende sein. Zwar musste sie weg von zu Hause, aber der Preis für das was sie in Hogwarts geboten bekam, war dafür nicht zu hoch.  
  
Sie trat hinter sie, und klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter. Erschrocken drehten diese sich um "Hey Hermine was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Ron staunend, während er sie musterte. Sie musste zugestehen, dass sie sich während der Sommerferien verändert hatte, durch Fitnessübungen, besaß sie jetzt einen perfekten Body, ihre Beine waren mit ihr, und noch ein Stückchen mehr, gewachsen. Und sie hatte in einem Muggelladen ein Gerät, namens Glätteeisen gefunden, und natürlich sofort gekauft und benutzt. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass diese "Details" negativ wirkten, doch würde es ihm gefallen? Statt einer Antwort sagte sie nur "Mich freut es auch dich wieder zusehen". Harry stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie an. Als er jedoch ihren Blick bemerkte sagte er schnell "Wow, Hermine, du hast dich aber verändert!" Sie errötete, denn auch sie war es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihr die Leute plötzlich hinterher pfiffen, wo sie doch früher ihr eher vor die Füße gespuckt hätten. Doch sie wollte ihre wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen, ihr war das unangenehm, denn als einziges Mädchen zwischen zwei Jungs musste man einfach etwas härter tun, als man sich eigentlich fühlte. Na okay, Ron war auch nicht unbedingt Superman und auch Harry hat mal seinen Melancholischen, aber was soll's. "Und, wo musst du noch hin?" fragte Ron keck, während er Harry in die Seite stieß, damit der endlich seine Blickrichtung ändert. Anscheinend tat dies auch seine Wirkung, denn mit einem "Au, scheiße Ron, was soll denn das?" wandte er sich ihm zu. "Ja, ich müsste noch mal meinen Zauberstab checken lassen und Kraftfutter für Hedwig kaufen und noch was!" "Ja genau das!" stimmte Ron ihm zu und Hermine sah die vielsagenden Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen und wie Ron dabei etwas rot anlief. Doch er drehte sich sofort weg und Harry fragte ablenkend "Und, kommst du mit?" Doch bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite und da lag sie auch schon auf dem harten, kaltem Pflaster der Winkelgasse. Ich wurde schwarz vor den Augen, den in der Magengegend war sie sehr empfindlich, jedoch war es nur so schlimm, das sie wenigstens nicht das Bewusstsein verlor, aber den Grund für diese Unannehmlichkeiten wollte sie schon gerne Wissen.  
  
Als sie die Schrecksekunde überwunden hatte, die Augen wieder aufschlug und nach oben schaute sah sie die Ursache ihres Schmerzes. "Na Granger? Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte der blonde Slytherin sarkastisch. Draco Malfoy stand über sie gebeugt und blitzte sie boshaft an. Doch mit einem hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit Ron, denn der stützte sich wutentbrannt auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Zwischen einen Hagel auf Faustschlägen schrie er ihn an "Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann schlag ich dich tot! Wehe du rührst noch ein einziges Mal Hermine an." Doch nun sprangen Harry und Hermine, die bis eben noch bewegungslos dagelegen hatte, ein. Sie zogen Ron von Malfoy runter und drängten ihn so schnell wie möglich ein eine Seitengasse. "Ron! Was sollte das? Er hat mich doch nur leicht gestoßen! Du wirst dir nur wieder Ärger einhandeln. Wenn das sein Vater erfährt na dann gute Nach!" fuhr Hermine ihn aufgebracht an, sie nun genauso rot wie Ron, ob es aus Scham oder aus Zorn konnte man jedoch nicht so genau feststellen. "Okay, ändern können wir es jetzt eh nicht mehr und eigentlich hat er ja verdient!" gab Harry Ron Recht, als er dann aber den Blick von Hermine sah wurde er sofort wieder still.  
  
Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken erledigte sie noch einige Einkäufe, denn die Stimmung wollte nach diesem Vorfall nicht so wirklich wieder aufkommen.. Und als Hermine dann auch das Geld ausging verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und schlenderte langsam zurück zum "tropfendem Kessel", wo sie sich mit ihren Eltern verabredet hatte. Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte sie noch einmal über den plötzlichen Vorfall nach. Eigentlich, fand sie es ja irgendwie total süß wie Ron sich für sie eingesetzt hatte. Sich mit Malfoy anzulegen, war nicht ohne Risiko, erstens wegen Draco's Vater, und zweitens wegen Draco, er hatte in den letzten Schuljahren beim Quidditchtraining, einiges an Muskeln antrainiert, was bei seinem sonst immer sehr dünnem Körper sogar sehr reizvoll aussah.... ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sehr weit ab, sie drehten sich um Hogwarts, Draco, Hagrid, Quidditch, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Gryffindor aber bald würden ja wieder ein neues Schuljahr anfangen, und bis dahin musste sie sich eben noch gedulden. Sie seufzte. Und schlenderte weiter zum "tropfendem Kessel".  
  
Abends an diesem Tag lag Hermine noch lange wach. Sie konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken, als an seine Augen. Doch tief im Herzen fühlte sie sich glücklich, denn sie hatte ihn heute in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Schön und gut, es war eine einseitige Kommunikation, aber irgendwie war sie froh darüber zu wissen, dass es ihn noch gab. Sie hatte ihm zwar endlose Briefe geschrieben, aber sie wusste nicht, ob er sie erhalten hatte, denn er hatte nie geantwortet. Na ja, das konnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sie immer anonym geblieben war. Denn was sie da geschrieben hatte war vielleicht .... nun gut, es war jetzt eh zu spät irgendwas zu bereuen. Ihr größtes Problem war immer noch, wie sollte sie an ihn rankommen, wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie ihm alles gestände und war er nicht vielleicht wirklich schon mit einer anderen zusammen? In all diesen wilden und verzweigten Gedankengängen, merkte Hermine erst spät, dass sie weinte. Langsam rollten die Tränen ihre Wangen runter und tropften auf das Kissen. Doch es tat gut seinem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen und so schlief Hermine zwischen vielen ungeklärten Fragen ein.  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen darauf erwachte, schien ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht und Hermine schenkte dem gestrigen oder war es sogar schon heute? Na ja jedenfalls schenkte sie dem Tag keine Beachtung mehr, sondern sprang aus dem Bett, öffnete die Zimmertür und rannte den Flur entlang um zu frühstücken. Doch als sie unten ankam fiel ihr siedensheiß wieder ein, dass sie ja diese Nacht im tropfendem Kessel übernachtet hatte. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die ganzen Pubgäste hatten sie bemerkt und es waren diesen morgen nicht gerade wenige Hogwartsschüler darunter. Einige lachten, andere tuschelten, aber insgesamt war es sehr peinlich, denn Hermine trug wie immer zum schlafen nur BH und Tanga. Doch wie unter Schock konnte sie sich nicht rühren und als sie dann ein paar dreiste Männer anfingen zu pfeifen, da wäre Hermine am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, doch sie konnte noch immer nichts tun, als mit offenem Mund dazustehen. Die Sekunden verstrichen, aber Hermine kam es vor wie ewige, entlose, qualvoll lange Stunden. Jetzt wusste sie was es bedeutete unter Schock zu stehen. Plötzlich sprangen aus dem Nebenraum zwei Gestalten, die anscheinend nachsehen wollten, was hier los war. Und da erkannten sie Hermine und sie erkannte in ihnen Ron und Harry. Als sich die beiden gefangen hatten, rannten sie auf Hermine zu und zerrten sie aus dem Raum, den Gang entlang bis in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Erst als sie sie auf ihr Bett gezogen hatten und die Tür schlossen kam Hermine wieder geistig voll zu sich. Doch sie sagte nichts. Von unten im Saal konnte man noch die letzten Pfiffe und Zugaberufe der Menge hören. Erst als es wieder ganz ruhig war, getraute sich Harry wieder zu sprechen. "Hermine, haben deine Eltern ihren Job verloren oder warum machst du da unten Striptease?" Hermine sah ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an, denn so wie er es beschrieb war es keinen Falls gewesen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, das sie das ganz bestimmt nicht aus Absicht getan hatte, aber da fiel ihr Blick auf Ron. Er war leuchtend Rot und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen. Dieser Anblick war äußerst komisch und wäre die Situation nicht so unpassend, dann hätte sie bestimmt auch darauf losgelacht. Doch immerhin konnte sie sich einen kleinen Scherz nicht verkneifen. Sie stand auf und ging halbnackt, wie sie war, auf Ron zu. Er bemerkte sie gar nicht, so gespannt musterte er seine Zehen, die er gar nicht sehen konnte, weil sie in Schuhen steckten. Doch plötzlich hatte er etwas hautfarbenes im Blickfeld. Es war Hermines Decolté und das veranlasste ihn ruckartig hoch zu schauen. Nicht, dass er noch länger diesen Anblick genießen wollte, doch es gehörte sich nicht und außerdem war Harry noch im Zimmer. Hermine hatte sich ganz eng zu ihm geschmiegt und Ron war das sichtlich peinlich, obwohl er es insgeheim genoss. Und als sie sich dann auch nicht an sein Ohr beugte und er ihren warmen Atem im Nacken spürte, bekam er das, was man Schmetterlinge im Bauch nennt. Dann flüsterte sie "Nicht so schüchtern Roniboy!" Das war für Ron zu viel, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Gerne hätte er ihr seine Gefühle gezeigt, die er seit der zweiten Klasse für sie hegte, aber da war immer noch Harry und er wusste genau, dass er sie auch liebte. Das hatte er ihm oft gesagt. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er drehte sich um und rannte mit einem flüchtigem "Muss noch Koffer packen" aus dem Zimmer. Nun wandte Hermine sich Harry zu, doch seine Reaktion hätte sie so nicht erwartet. Sein Gesicht war wie eine Ampel nur, dass diese hier hellrot zu rot zu dunkelrot und in ähnliche Rottöne überging. Dann rannte auch er aus dem Zimmer, aber Hermine konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, was seine Gesichtsfarbe für Gefühle wiederspiegelte. Da stand sie nun also und fragte sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war. Nach einer Weile sinnlosen und lösungslosen Nachdenkens entschied sie sich erst mal für eine heiße Dusche und vollständige Anziehsachen.  
  
Als ihre Mutter dann nach einer Weile herein kam, befiel Hermine die kalte Panik. Hatten sie ihren Auftritt etwa auch gesehen? Doch da sagte sie schon "Sorry Minchen, aber wir haben verschlafen. Gut, dass du schon fertig bist, dann können wir gleich los." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Das hieße wohl, sie hatte es nicht gesehen und das war auch gut so. Sie würde es ihnen bestimmt nicht sagen. Die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts lief ohne große Aufregung ab. Das einzige, was Hermine nachdenklich machte war, dass sie Harry und Ron weder auf dem Bahnsteig, noch im Zug gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht wieder mit einem fliegendem Auto kommen oder so. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, was das für einen Stress gegeben hatte, aber sie entschied sich dann doch dafür, die beiden ihr ging machen zu lassen, wenn sie sich einmal was in dem Kopf gesetzt hatten, dann trieb ihnen das so schnell keiner aus, außerdem war es jetzt dafür sowieso zu spät, der Zug fuhr nämlich genau in einer Minute. Sie gab ihren Eltern zum Abschied noch einen Kuss. Und sah ihnen nach wie sie immer kleiner wurden, und irgendwann schließlich ganz am Horizont verschwanden. Jetzt konnte das Abenteuer los gehen, Hermine war schon ganz gespannt, was das fünfte Schuljahr diesmal für Aufregung bringen würde.  
  
Auf der Suche nach einem Abteil, entdeckte sie eins, indem nur ein einziger Junge saß, wahrscheinlich ein neuer Schüler, eventuell könnte sie ihm ja schon etwas über das Schulsystem von Hogwarts erzählen, seine Geheimnisse.... Sie trat ein und fragte "Darf ich mich hier hin setzten? Es sieht aus als wäre noch massig viel Platz frei" Der Junge schrak auf und drehte sich abrupt um. "Klar Hermine, setz dich ruhig!" Sie war verblüfft, sie hatte ihn irgendwo schon einmal gesehen, denn er kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber woher kannte er ihren Namen? Sie setzte sich und schaute sich den Typen genau an. Er sah gut aus, sogar sehr gut! Eine Weile konnte sie nichts tun als den Jungen, der gerade mit seiner Kröte spielte anzustarren. Er war na ja nahezu richtig sexy, fast so wie er. Also falls er nun doch schon eine Freundin hatte, wusste sie ja bei wem sie dann Trost suchen könnte, es sei denn ... nein, der Junge der ihr gegenüber saß kam doch erst noch an diese Schule  
  
Seine Kröte hüpfte ihm vom Tisch und er sagte laut: "Nein, komm her!" Auch seine Stimme war Musik in ihren Ohren und er tat ihr den gefallen sie noch mal erklingen zu lassen, indem er zu seiner Kröte sagte "Gut so, schön auf meine Hand, Trevor!" Hermine schreckte auf. Hatte er gerade Trevor gesagt? Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Neville?" fragte sie verblüfft. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Es war ein sehr tiefer Blick. Er kam näher und strich ihr das Haar hinter die Ohren und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Ich dachte, ich würde dir gefallen.". Hermine war gerührt. Erstens hatte er es nur ihr zu Liebe getan, und zweitens wusste sie gar nicht, wie zärtlich Neville sein konnte. Und noch bevor sie ihre Gedankengänge zuende gesponnen hatte, spürte sie auch schon, wie er sie an sich zog und sie küsste. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und für Hermine war es eine Erlösung von all dem Kummer und den Sorgen, die sie in letzter Zeit hatte. Ewigkeiten vergingen so und sie kam erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als Neville mit einem lauten "Ratsch" sich das Hemd vom Leib riss. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass es ein hässlicher Anblick gewesen wäre, nein, nun man sah einen durchtrainierten sonnengebräunten Body. Aber als er dann anfing sich die Hose zu öffnen und sich mit seinen Fingern unter ihre Bluse zu tasten, war es zuviel für sie. Hermine stieß ihn weg und verlies fluchtartig das Abteil. Sie rannte zur Zugtoilette und schloss sich ein. Wie konnte er so was nur tun? Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, aber doch plagte sie ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen ihn einfach so dort stehen zu lassen. Aber er war viel zu schnell gewesen. Er hätte sie doch erst mal fragen können, ob sie überhaupt etwas von ihm wollte. Irgendwie hatte sich Neville total verändert, er war früher immer so schüchtern gewesen, das er jetzt so ran ging hätte sie nicht von ihm gedacht. Doch genau in diesem Moment bremste der Zug ruckartig und Hermine musste aussteigen. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und entfernte mit dem Finger die verschmierte Wimperntusche und den verwischten Lippenstift. Dann strich sie ihre Uniform glatt warf ihre Haare in den Nacken und marschiere aufrechten Hauptes nach draußen. 


	3. Das neue Schuljahr

Das neue Schuljahr  
  
In der Menge die in die große Halle strömte, versuchte Hermine krampfhaft Ron und Harry ausfindig zu machen. Doch bei diesem Trubel war das eigentlich ein sehr aussichtloses Unterfangen. Einmal gelang es ihr zwar einen großen rothaarigen Kopf in der Menge zu entdecken, doch bevor sie sich bis dorthin durch kämpfen konnte, war dieser auch schon wieder abgetaucht. Erst als sie am Gryffindortisch ankam, fand sie die beiden, und setzte sich zu ihnen. Aber keiner schien Hermine zu beachten, denn sie hatten ihre Blicke in Richtung Lehrertisch gewandt, wo Dumbledore gerade aufstand und mit seiner Begrüßungsrede, die an die alten und neuen Schüler in Hogwarts gerichtet war, anfangen wollte. Da kam auch schon Prof. McGonnegal, gefolgt von einer Schar Erstklässler, in die Große Halle, und ging direkt auf den Stuhl mit dem Sprechendem Hut zu.  
  
Hermine wusste was jetzt kommen würde, und drehte deswegen gelangweilt den kopf weg. Gelassen sah sie sich in der Halle um. Hier war sie nun wieder im schönem Hogwarts, mit allem was sie liebte und hasste. Hier und dort schwebte ein Geist durch die Halle, aber sonst war es bis auf McGonnegal, die die Namen vorließ, Mucksmäuschen still. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf den sprechenden Hut. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Hufflepufftisch, weiter über den der Ravenclaws, und zuletzt blieb an dem der Slytherins hängen. Genau in dem Augenblick drehte sich Malfoy um, und sah ihr genau in die Augen. Es war ein blick voller ...voller Verwunderung, und Hass. Ja Hass drückte seine Gefühle zu den Gryffindors wohl am besten aus, oh ja wie oft er ihr doch schon gezeigt hatte, das er sie hasste.  
  
Hermine sah wieder zu Ron und Harry, und sie fand das es aussah, als wenn sich die beiden sich seit zehn Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hätten, denn sie starrten immer noch wie gebannt Dumbledore an. Das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Wenn jemand betrübt oder still durch die Gegend gegangen war, dann war das wohl eher sie. Ron und Harry waren doch immer erpicht darauf, so viele Adrenalinkicks wie möglich zu bekommen. Und eher konnte ja Voldemord wieder an die Macht kommen, als das Harry nicht superglücklich darüber wäre, das er jetzt endlich hier in Hogwarts war, und sich nicht mehr zu Hause von seinen Verwandten triezen lassen musste.  
  
Sie wollte wissen was hier los war, und deswegen trat sie Ron, der neben ihr saß, kräftig gegen das Schienbein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Er dreht sich mit vor schmerz verzogenem Gesicht um, und als er sah wer ihn so getreten hatte, verkniff er sich einen lauten Aufschrei. Aber er sagte auch nichts, saß einfach nur so da und sah sie an. Viel Zeit verstrich. Er blickte sie an, dann Harry und wieder zu ihr zurück. Sie verstand diese eigenartige benehmen nicht und deswegen fragte sie : "Ron was ist los?" Wieder sagte er nichts, sondern blickte zu Harry und wieder zu Hermine. "Habt ihr euch etwa mal wieder gezofft?" kam ihr in den Sinn, denn sie wusste das sie dieses pubertäre Verhalten irgendwoher kannte. Im letztem Jahr hatten sich die beiden bestimmt so viele Worte miteinander gewechselt, wie sonst in einer Woche. Ron sagte nichts, aber das war schon Antwort genug. Hatte sie sich es doch gedacht. Jungs! Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage *warum?* Es konnte eigentlich alles sein, denn... doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn jetzt hatte Dumbledore wieder seine stimme erhoben, und lenkte somit auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "lieber Schüler und Kollegen, nicht zu vergessen Schülerinnen und Kolleginnen." Einige lachten, ja so war Dumbledore, und das leibten alle an ihm. "wie dem auch sei, bevor es jetzt was zu futtern gibt, muss ich euch noch darauf aufmerksam machen, das wir einen oder eine Kriminelle hier unter uns haben: einen Sexualverbrecher oder eine Sexualverbrecherin."  
  
Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Menge, Parvati schrie auf, und auch am Ravenclawtisch konnte man sich nicht zurück halten. Es war Cho, die rief: "Ja? Wo?". Und als Hermine das begierige leuchten in ihren Augen sah, schaute sie lieber schnell wieder weg. Dumbledore hatte ihnen kurz Zeit gelassen sich auszutauschen, doch jetzt begann er wieder zu sprechen, und alle hingen mit ihren Blicken begierig an seinen Lippen. "... denn heute wurde im Zug ein Junge bewusstlos in einem leerem Abteil gefunden, er war halbentkleidet, und nicht so wie jemand der sich umzieht. Wir dürfen also von einem Verbrechen mit sexuellem Hintergrund ausgehen. Wenn jemand weiß, was mit Mr. Longbottom ..." Wieder Brach lautes Getuschel aus, das sich aber eher auf den Gryffindortisch beschränkte. Überall konnte man Dinge wie "Stimmt wo ist Neville?", "Wieso er?", "Wieso nicht ich?" oder "Der Ärmste" hören. Doch Dumbledore brachte sie mit einem Filibuster Feuerwerkszauber wieder zur Ruhe: "...wenn also irgendjemand weiß was mit Neville passiert ist, oder wer es war, dann möchte ich ihn inständig bitten sich bei mir oder seinem Hauslehrer zu melden." Hermine war wie versteinert, sie wusste nicht wie es so weit gekommen war, oder ob sie daran Schuld hatte, oder was sie überhaupt von dem ganzem Vorfall halten sollte. Es war doch nur ein kleiner Stoß gewesen, aber stimmt: er hatte danach nicht widersprochen, oder sonst ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Allerdings musste Hermine zugeben, das sie darauf nicht sonderlich geachtet hatte, sondern sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Abteil raus wollte. Es hätte ja auch sein können, das er nur vor lauter Schreck eine Weile gebraucht hatte seine Sprache wieder zu finden, ... außerdem selbst wenn sie es war, es war doch reine Notwehr, eigentlich hatte er sie ja sozusagen sexuell belästigt, nicht sie sondern er war der Täter. Doch wer würde ihr das glauben Am allerschlimmsten war jedoch der Gedanke, das es jemand herausbekommen würde, sie selbst könnte das Geheimnis schon irgendwie für sich behalten, aber was würde passieren wenn Neville wieder zu sich kam, und alles erzählt? *Sie werden mir Strafaufgaben geben, mich in Askaban einsperren, oder nein...nein sie würden mich rauswerfen!!!* diese Gedanken waren zuviel für Hermine, und sie steigerte sich immer weiter in ihren Kummer hinein *Gerade bin ich angekommen, da muss ich schon wieder weg, ich habe mich so gefreut, ... meine Freunde verlassen,.... was werden meine Eltern dazu sagen?.... hat es überhaupt noch sinn? Eigentlich könnte ich auch genauso gut gleich zu Dumbledore gehen, und ihm alles gestehen, im Endeffekt, würden sie mich sowieso finden, und wenn ich jetzt gleich zu ihm ginge würde die Strafe vielleicht etwas milder ausfallen, andererseits wenn ich versuchen würde mich durchzukämpfen, könnte ich noch soviel wie möglich lernen (und ihn sehen) bis ich wieder gehen muss. Ein zwei Tage würde ich bestimmt noch unentdeckt beleiben können, ... nein ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen jetzt gleich, nein das wäre zu auffällig dann nach dem essen ja, das könnte gehen.* Ihr Herz sackte in die Hose schon bei dem Gedanken daran Dumbledore nachher alles beichten zu müssen. Aber gerade in dem Moment fingen die Teller und Schüsseln vor ihren Augen an sich mit Speisen zu füllen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, das bei alle dem was in den letzten stunden passiert war, das Essen einfach zu kurz gekommen war, diese Beschwerde reichte auch ihr Magen, mit Hilfe eines lauten Knurren, ein. Sie schaufelte sich soviel auf den Teller, wie sie ohne aufzustehen erreichen konnte. Als sie allerdings damit fertig war, war Hermine so schlecht, das sie ohne irgendwelche Worte zu verlieren hoch in den Krankenflügel ging.  
  
"Ich komme gleich, muss nur noch diesen Trank.. ah verflixt, jetzt habe ich doch einen... mach's dir schon bequem." rief Mme. Pompfrey. *Das scheint ja noch eine Weile zu Dauern* dachte Hermine und sah sich um. Sie kannte den Krankenflügel eigentlich zur genüge, oft genug hatte sie schon in einer dieser Betten gelegen, und wenn jemand versuchen wollte zu zählen wie viele Male sie hier war, weil Harry sich irgendetwas getan hatte, dann würde diese Person wahrscheinlich nie fertig werden.  
  
Alle Betten waren leer, bis auf eines und Hermine konnte sich sehr gut denken, wer in diesem lag. Mit gemischten Gefühlen hörte sie ob Mme. Pompfrey noch beschäftigt war, und als sie ein leises kichern aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer hörte wunderte sie sich zwar, war sich aber sicher, das sie noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte. Leise schob sie den Vorhang der um das Bett gespannt war beiseite, immer darauf bedacht, Mme. Pompfrey nicht aufzuschrecken, und verschwand dahinter. Da lag er, Neville, er sah so niedlich und unschuldig aus wenn er schlief, aber so richtig Mitleid konnte bei Hermine nicht aufkommen, sie musste immer an den Vorfall im Zug zurückdenken, und das er da nicht annähernd so süß gewesen war, wie jetzt.  
  
An seinem Kopf war eine große ungebräunte Stelle, und die Salbe mit der Aufschrift: " Soltia - zauberhafte Platzwundencreme, gegen alle Größen und formen von oberflächigen Verletzungen", sagte ihr, das Mme. Pompfrey hier wohl eine sehr Große wunde geheilt hatte, die sich Neville bei seinem Stoß geholt hatte. Ein Schuldgefühl kam in ihr auf, und sie wäre auch beinahe wieder in Selbstvorwürfen ausgebrochen, wenn nicht genau in dem Augenblick, Neville, der die ganze Zeit ruhig dagelegen hatte sich umdrehte und seine Augen rieb. So schnell sie konnte verschwand sie wieder von seinem Bett. Hermine wollte nicht unbedingt die erste sein, die er zu Gesicht bekam, wenn er erwachte. Gerade als sie den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte dreht sie sich um und erschrak. Genau vor ihr stand Albus Dumbledore. Er schaute sie an und sein Blick sah nicht nur ihr äußeres, er ging durch sie hindurch, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihre Gedanken lesen. Und um nicht allzu schuldbewusst auszusehen, nuschelte sie zu ihren Zehenspitzen "Guten Abend Herr Professor". *Oh Gott ist das peinlich, wenn ich weiter so mache, weiß er in weniger als zwei Sekunden das ich der Übeltäter war, und dann ist es aus. Obwohl er würde es sowieso jetzt gleich durch Neville erfahren, und ich wollte es ihm doch auch nach dem Abendessen sagen.* "Nett dich zu sehen Hermine, aber was machst du um diese Zeit bei Mr. Longbottom am Bett, solltet du nicht längst bei den anderen im Schlafsaal sein?" fragte Dumbledore genau in dem Moment, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, das er die Antwort auf diese frage nur zu gut selbst wusste. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, und wollte gerade mit einer merkwürdigen Ausrede ansetzten, als von der anderen Seite des Vorhangs jemand sprach, und es war eindeutig Neville, der jetzt wohl wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war, und versuchte aus sich selbst heraus zu bekommen wo und warum er hier war, denn er sagte laut zu sich selbst "Häh ... wo bin ich ... denn .... hier ... gelandet?... Warte mal, das ist doch der Krankenflügel. 'Aber was zum Teufel ist passiert, ... MmE. POMPFREY." Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen, und Mme. Pompfrey, die in der Zwischenzeit wohl vergessen hatte, das sie schon seit einer ganzen weile von Hermine erwartet wurde kam herein gewuselt. Flink grüßte sie Dumbledore, und wandte dann ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Neville zu, denn ihre Patienten und deren Wohlbefinden war für sie von höchster Bedeutung, und hatte immer Vorrang. "Und wie geht es ihnen, hier trinken sie das, dann wird alles etwas klarer." Und sie gab ihm einen grünen dampfenden Trunk. Neville schüttelte sich, aber nach ein paar Minuten und mehreren Anläufen, hatte er es endlich geschafft sich das Zeug reinzuwürgen. Danach trat Dumbledore an sein Bett.  
  
Als sie dann denn gröbsten Smalltalk hinter sich hatten, fing er an Neville darüber auszufragen, was sich im Zug abgespielt hatte. Hermine stand mit Bangem Herzen daneben. Irgendwie schien es niemanden zu stören das sie dabei war. Dumbledore nahm sie gar nicht für voll, und nur Neville warf ihr ab und zu einen verstohlenen Blick zu.  
  
"Also Neville, kannst du mir sagen, ob du allein in einem Zug Abteil gefahren bist?" fragte Dumbledore, der langsam ziemlich aufgeregt war, denn er kam des Rätsels Lösung immer näher. "Äh ... warum wollen sie das wissen ... Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Neville verwirrt, der wohl nicht ganz begriffen hatte was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. "Also Neville das ist so, du bist nämlich hier im Krankenflügel, weil..."Dumbledore suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ohne Neville bloß zu stellen. "...weil du bewusstlos in einem Abteil des Schulzuges gefunden wurdest, und wir nun denken, das es kein Unfall war" *Jetzt kommt es, mein Todesurteil... bitte Neville zieh's nicht so lang, es wird sonst nur noch schmerzvoller für mich!*  
  
"Nein Professor, ich bin mir 100% sicher, das ich allein im Abteil war, jedenfalls soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bin ich eingestiegen, und habe mich alleine in eins gesetzt, und alle anderen Schüler sind immer nur an meinem vorbei gelaufen, und haben sich ein anderes gesucht... wissen sie ich bin nicht so beliebt... und dann... dann.. dann..." "Dann?" hakten Mme. Pompfrey, Hermine und Dumbledore gleichzeitig nach. "ja dann... dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, in meinem Kopf ist nur noch eine völlige Leere, ich weiß erst wieder was passiert ist, seitdem ich hier im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin" "NEIN" jaulte Dumbledore, und Hermine sah ihn verwundert an, so kannte sie ihn gar nicht, insgeheim war sie aber über seinen lauten Ausruf froh, denn so konnte man ich ihr freudig gehauchtes "JA" nicht hören. Neville hatte vergessen was passiert war, und so würde auch sie hier in Hogwarts bleiben, ohne das irgendwer ihr Geheimnis heraus fand, und außerdem würde er nicht mehr wissen was zwischen ihnen beiden war, und das hieße falls jemand doch schon eine Freundin hatte, dann wüste sie ja doch an wenn sie sich wenden konnte. Innerlich vor Freude fast zerspringend verabschiedete sie sich von den dreien und ging hüpfend zurück in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. 


	4. Geheimnisse und Überraschungen

Geheimnisse und Überraschungen  
  
Als Hermine endlich die zweiunddreißig Gänge und zweihunderdneunzig Treppenstufen, die der kürzeste Weg zu den Gryffindors besaß, hinter sich hatte, stand sie vor dem Gemälde der fetten Damme, und das gab ihrer Freude einen kleinen Dämpfer, denn sie wusste das neue Passwort nicht. Eigentlich bekam sie es sonst immer über Percy gesagt, aber der war ja nicht mehr an der Schule. Und so richtig Zeit sich mit anderen zu unterhalten und sie danach zu fragen hatte sie heute auch nicht gefunden. Da würde ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als hier draußen zu warten, in der Hoffnung das jemand herauskam, oder die anderen sich Sorgen machen würde, wo sie blieb.  
  
Wartend schaute sie sich im Gang um, überall Gemälde, die sich bewegte. Anscheinend hatte Filch in den Sommerferien Langeweile gehabt, und sie alle neue hin gehängt, denn nur die wenigsten hier kannte sie. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, als ihr blick an dem Bild mit Sir Cadegan, der neuerdings genau neben der fetten Dame hing, haften blieb. Sie ging zu ihm hin, und sah eine Weile belustigt zu, wie er krampfhaft versuchte auf sein Pferd zu steigen. Als er gerade wieder eine Landung auf seinen hintern machte, sprach Hermine ihn an. "Sir, könnten sie mir eventuell sagen, welches Wort die Schüler rufen, wenn sie vor dem Gemälde der (fetten) Dame stehen?" Das fett sprach Hermine nicht so laut aus, denn das war eher den Namen, den sie ihr gaben, wenn sie nicht dabei war, wer wurde schon gern als fett bezeichnet. Außerdem vertraute sie darauf, das Sir Cadegan so Stroh doof war, das er ihr sofort das Passwort sagen würde. Dieser jedoch war bei den plötzlichen Worten die Hermine an ihn gerichtet hatte so verschreckt, das er Halsüberkopf in das nächste darunter liegende Bild gefallen war, aber das lag Leider auch ein paar Etagen tiefer. So blieb Hermine gar nichts anderes übrig als wieder zu warten. Aber genau in dem Moment meldete sich die fette Damme zu Wort. Sie schien so geschmeichelt darüber zu sein, wie Hermine von ihr gesprochen hatte - an scheinend waren andere Schüler oft nicht so umsichtig - das sie sagte: " Hermine, schön ich habe dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, na ja gut es waren Sommerferien , aber ich freue mich richtig das du wieder da bist, und ich weiß doch wie schwer es für dich sein muss das Passwort für den Schlafsaal am erstem Schultag herauszubekommen. Außerdem weiß ich doch das du eine Gryffindor bist, heut mache ich bei dir eine Ausnahme: Komme herein. Mit diesen Worten klappte das Gemälde schwungvoll beiseite, und Wärme und Lärm hüllten Hermine sofort ein, als sie eingetreten war, und sich das Gemälde hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte. "Hi Hermine wo warst du denn so lange?" Rief Parvati von einem der großen Sessel herüber, "Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, und kippte gleich wieder um. Hermine ging das alles ein bisschen zu schnell, und der wenige Sauerstoff hier drinnen machte sie auch ein ziemlich dösig. Anscheinend wurde hier ein rauschendes Neues-Schuljahr-Fest gefeiert, und wo so ein Fest war, durfte natürlich der Alk nicht fehlen, überall standen Butterbierflaschen und herum, und in einer sehr großen gutgefüllten Kiste konnte Hermine noch wesentlich härtere Sachen entdecken.  
  
Sie schien ziemlich lange weg gewesen zu sein, denn die meisten lagen schon mit eineigen Flaschen um sich rum auf dem Boden und redeten mit irgendwelchen nicht existenten Personen. Diese Fantasieerscheinungen, rief, das wusste Hermine, ein gewisses Kräuterchen hervor, das man gut durchgekauen dann anbrennen musste und die Asche danach geschnüffelt zu sich nahm. Allerdings schien das noch das harmloseste zu sein, überall lagen irgendwelche Pärchen herum und die schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören, das an ihren intimen Spielchen die ganze Öffentlichkeit teilhaben konnte. Zwar kannte Hermine nur die wenigsten von ihnen, aber irgendwie war es ihr doch peinlich.  
  
Sie kämpfte sich durch die dicken Rauchschwaden, denn sie wollte unbedingt Ron finden, und ihr Gespräch von vorhin weiterführen, vielleicht war er ja etwas lockerer drauf, wenn er ein bisschen was intus hatte. Gerade da sichtete sie in der einen Ecke seinen roten Kopf. Allerdings hatte sie dabei nicht gesehen wer unter ihren Füßen lag, es war Harry. Er zog an ihrem Bein sodass sie stürzte, da lag sie nun in einer Pfütze, wo sie lieber nicht wissen wollte von welcher Flüssigkeit sie stammt, ihr kopf dicht neben dem von Harry. Der Gestank nach Alkohol überwältigte sie fast. Harry hatte sich wirklich tüchtig zugesoffen. Gerade als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, krallte er sich an sie und lallte ihr in Ohr "Sermine, wos warst du ich's hab's dichs gezucht, wast du bei Ron, sen bring is um. Sermine wollen wirs miteinander...." genau in dem Augenblick verdrehten sich seine Augen und sein kopf klatsche zurück in eine Pampe die ganz so aus sah, als hätte er sie schon mal im Magen gehabt. Hermine wurde übel, sie wollte nur noch weg. Sie stand auf, und da viel ihr Ron ein, den sie doch noch eben das hinten hatte stehen gesehen. Sie wühlte sich zu ihm durch, vielleicht war er ja noch nicht ganz so zu. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war stellte sie fest, das es gar nicht Ron war, sondern Fred, und zu allem Überfluss nicht allein, etwa eine "Etage" tiefer hing Katie Bell, und Freds Geräuschen nach zu schließen, konnte sich Hermine ganz genau vorstellen was sie dort unten machte. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie ging den ganzen Weg zurück, und steuerte direkt auf die Kiste zu , die sie beim hereinkommen gesehen hatte. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie da eigentlich heraus holte griff sie hinein, und zog eine Flasche ans Licht, die eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Sie war blau, genau die Farbe, die Hermines jetzigen Wunschzustand ausdrückte. Hermine trank die 0,5l Flasche ohne abzusetzen leer. Danach, sah die Welt der Gryffindors schon anders aus. Die Prozente taten schnell ihre Wirkung. Keine zehn Minuten später drehte sich alles um sie herum, und es kam ihr vor als würde sie ihn den Rauchschwaden versinken. *Vielleicht hätte es eine etwas kleinere Flasche auch getan* dachte sie nur noch bei sich.  
  
Ihr ging es dreckig, sieh fühlte sich einfach nur noch scheiße, irgendwie wollte sie einen klaren Kopf bekommen und all den Dreck den sie, unter anderem Dank Harry, an sich trug los werden. Da half nur eins, eine eiskalte Dusche. Sie raffte sich auf schleppte sich krampfhaft in Richtung Mädchenbad. Ab und zu stieß sie gegen schnarchende Personen, oder leere Flaschen. Aber trotzdem schien sie dem Bad endlich näher zu kommen. Was wäre nur, wenn jetzt McGonnegal hereinkam? Sie konnten ja schlecht die ganzen Gryffindors von der Schule verweisen. Aber darüber wollte sie einfach nicht weiter Nachdenken, denn sie spürte schon wieder wie eine Welle der Übelkeit sie übermannte, aber tapfer hielt sie es zurück, sie hatte Angst das sie auf jemanden drauf kübelte. Endlich, nach etwa einer Ewigkeit wie es Hermine erschien, gelangte sie zu den Bädern. Hier drinnen schien die Luft noch einigermaßen brauchbar, und das brachte Hermine, der Realität schon ein Stückchen näher. Das jedoch alles Spiegelverkehrt war, schob sie ihrer Drunkenheit zu. Auch den Fakt, dass hier Pissbecken an der Wand hingen überging sie. Sie nahm sich eins von den Handtüchern vom Stapel, und ging in Richtung Dusche. *Aber Moment mal, da duscht doch einer, es kann ja sein, das ich blau bin, aber deswegen noch lange nicht blöd! Vielleicht ist es ja Parvati, ach nee die hat sich seit dem sie neben ihren Sessel gestürzt ist auch nicht mehr bewegt. Dann bestimmt Lavender. Vielleicht kann sie mir ja dann wenigstens sagen wie spät es ist, ich möchte nicht zu spät zum Frühstück in die große Halle kommen, schon wegen der Stundenpläne.* Sie zog die Duschwand weg, und dort stand jemand, der ganz und gar nicht aussah wie Lavender. Es war Ron. Beide standen Stocksteif da, und Hermine fühlte sich genau wie heute Morgen, oder war es schon gestern, im tropfendem Kessel. Es war direkt lustig Ron dabei zuzuschauen wie seine Gesichtfarbe seiner Haarfarbe immer ähnlicher wurde. Irgendwie war er total süß, wie er da so dastand und sie entgeistert anstarrte. Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen, denn sie fand, das es jetzt nicht der geeignete Augenblick war sich auf die Fußspitzen zu gucken, und das lag größtenteils daran, das Ron nichts anhatte, und es vielleicht etwas zweideutig ausgesehen hätte so nach unten zu blicken.  
  
Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch es war kein negatives Gefühl, im Gegenteil, es hätte ewig so weitergehen können, doch da wurden beide aus ihrer Trance, oder ihrem Schockzustand gerissen, denn sie hörten jemand laut auf die Badezimmertür zupoltern. Was würde man denken, wenn man sie beide hier so sah, Ron nackt vor Hermine, und sie hier. Und je mehr Fantasie der Betrachter hatte, desto mehr konnte er hier rein interpretieren, Anhaltspunkte gab es ja genug. Doch irgendetwas musste geschehen, beide mussten handeln. Ron war es, der sich komischerweise zuerst bewegte, und zu Hermines heller Verwunderung zog er sie in seine Duschkabine, und schloss schnell die Tür, und schaltete zuletzt auch noch das Wasser an, um den Eindruck eines friedlichen Duscher's zu erwecken. Beide fanden es sehr schön hier so dicht an einander gedrängt zu stehen, und Hermine zog sich die Sachen aus, denn sie klebten ihr zu sehr am Körper, und Ron verstand dies als ... Zuneigung ...  
  
Sie nahmen nichts mehr war, was um sie herum geschah, kein Zeichen der Außenwelt drang zu ihnen durch. Und so hörten sie auch nicht, das jemand wie vorhin bereits vermutet das Bad betrat, sich genau wie Hermine vorhin ein Handtuch vom Stapel nahm, und an ihrer Kabine vorbei ging. ... Doch wie sie auch, blieb dieser jemand, denn so viele Mädchen würden sich in einer Nacht nicht ins Jungenbad verlaufen, vor der Kabine stehen, und überlegte, wohl nachdem er bemerkt hatte das hier jemand war, wer es sein könnte.  
  
Allerdings war dieser jemand schneller zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es sich hier eventuell um Ron handeln könnte, denn er fragte etwas verkatert "Ron bist du das?" . Er und Hermine schreckten zusammen, die Stimme kam eineindeutig von Harry. Ron löste sich aus der Umschlingung von Hermine, und schickte ein gedachtes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor er Harry die Antwort gab die er ihm schuldete: "Ja ich bin's Harry, aber ..." Er suchte angestrengt nach einer passenden Ausrede, um Harry davon abzulenken, ins Detail zu gehen, oder sogar die Tür zu öffnen. Doch zu spät Harry schob mit einem schwungvollem " Kann ich mir mal dein Duschbad leihen, ich ..." die Tür auf, denn weiter kam er nicht. Hermine versuchte gar nicht erst sich vorzustellen, was bei ihrem Anblick jetzt in seinem Kopf ablief. Und auch zu ihrer Verteidigung brachte keiner ein Wort heraus, wahrscheinlich wussten sie, das diese Bild für sich sprach, und jede weitere Ausrede es nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Da standen sie nun, genau wie eben, nur das Harry jetzt auch dabei war, Ron und Hermine nichts anhatten, und das die Gefühle untereinander sicherlich anders waren. Ron war der erste, der sich seine Sachen schnappte, und wortlos verschwand, gefolgt mit den Blicken von Harry, in denen man nicht lesen konnte ob sie Verwunderung oder Hass ausdrückten. Auch Harry ging , aber nicht ohne noch einmal verachtend auf sie herab zu schauen. Es war zuviel für Hermine, ihr Leben schien sich schlagartig geändert zu haben, anscheinend hatte sie ihre beiden besten und einzigsten Freunde verloren. Es kam ihr plötzlich alles so sinnlos vor, und schwere Schuldgefühle schienen sie fast zu erdrücken, wieso hatte sie nur mit Ron rum gemacht, sie wollte eigentlich gar nichts von ihm, aber jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, das sie die beiden gegeneinander ausgespielt hatte. Und so wie sie Ron und Harry kannte, würde sicherlich einer von beiden in den nächsten Tagen halbverstümmelt in einer Ecke des Schulhauses auftauchen. Zwar würde es dem anderem dann leid tun, aber sie waren so jähzornig. Ihr wurde übel, und das Bad fing an sich zu drehen. Hermines Beine zitterten, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie fühlte den dumpfen Schlag als Schmerz durch ihren Körper huschen, während sie auf den harten Fliesen aufschlug. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.  
  
"Scheiße, was macht sie den hier im Jungenbad?", "Gott war das eine Nacht" ... Hermine kam zu sich, sie hörte Stimmen, nur wie von weit weg, aber sie schienen näher zu kommen. Aller Dings konnte sie nicht ausmachen von wem sie kamen, denn über sie gebeugt waren so viele Gesichter gebeugt, das sie den Sprecher nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Mit einem Schlag kam ihr alles was diese Nacht passiert war wieder zurück ins Gedächtnis. Ebenso, das sie unmächtig geworden war, und sich deshalb wahrscheinlich immer noch im Jungenbad befand! Und bei einem war sich Hermine ganz sicher: die Tatsache, das sie sich hier befand, ließ schlussfolgern, das sie das einzigste Mädchen weit und breit war. Das hätte sie auch nicht als so schlimm entfunden, wäre da nicht die Tatsche gewesen, das sie splitternackt auf dem Boden lag. ... Doch sie atmete auf, den sie war so zusammengerollt, das man(n) nicht besonders viel sehen konnte, auch wenn ihr das immer noch nicht wenig genug erschien. Aber unvermutet kam Rettung, in Form von Neville. Er legte sein Handtuch über Hermine, und half ihr beim aufstehen.  
  
Sie konnte in den Gesichtern die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle lesen. Manche Mitleid, Scham, Freude, Belustigung oder auch Gier. Beim herausgehen flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr: "Toller Body!" Hermine drehte sich um, es war Fred Weasley, er und George kringelten sich vor lachen am Boden. Es kotzte sie alles nur noch an, sahen sie nicht wie sehr sie litt? Fred und George waren echte Wichser, bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit würde sie ihnen einen Fluch aufzaubern. Sie bedankte sich flüchtig bei Neville für seine Hilfe, und verließ dann ohne ein Wort die Duschen. Hermine rannte schnell die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Dort angekommen, war sie allein, die anderen standen bestimmt noch unter der .. Dusche. Schon beim bloßem Gedanken an dieses Wort wurde ihr übel. Sie zog sich frische Sachen an, und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
An den Tischen saßen schon einige und unterhielten sich munter, nur am Gryffindortisch der mit Abstand am leersten war ging es sehr ruhig zu. Hermine musste das erstemal seit langem wieder lächeln, als sie die Verschlafenen und verkaterten Gesichter mit den tiefen Augenringen sah. *Tja, zu lange gefeiert* schadenfroh setzte sie sich und begann eifrig zu essen. Nach und nach erschienen auch die letzten Langschläfer, und setzten sich. Hermines gute Laune hielt an, bis Harry hereinkam. Er setzt sich weit von Hermine weg, und alberte mit Fred und George herum. Als Ron immer noch nicht kam, wurde Hermine stutzig, und ihr viel siedend heiß der Gedanke von gestern ein, was wenn Harry ihm wirklich etwas angetan hatte. Eigentlich konnte sie sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber solchen Hass wie er gestern hatte, und obendrein war er stockbesoffen, da konnte Hermine sich das gut denken. Sie fing an sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalen. Aber da trat Ron ein, er sah auch nicht besser aus als die anderen Gryffindors, aber immerhin lebte er, und das war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er sich zu ihr setzten würde, denn anscheinend hatte sie es sich ja bei beiden versaut. Doch Ron schien fast ein Gentleman zu sein, anscheinend war er gestern wirklich nur wegen Harry abgehauen. Er setzte sich schweigend ihr gegenüber, und fing an sich ein Butterbrot zu schmieren. Er strich und strich, und strich.. Hermine wurde ungeduldig, er konnte doch wenigstens "Guten Morgen" sagen. Sie spürte das jemand sie anstarrte, und richtig. Harry blickte zu ihnen rüber, doch als er sah, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte wandte er sich schnell ab, und tat wieder als wäre nicht passiert, indem er lauthals über einen von Lees Witzen lachte. Ron schlang sein essen runter, Hermine sah ihm zu, sie hatte ja gehört, das S...schmusen Hunger machte, aber das er sie deswegen nicht wahrnahm, fand sie nicht gerechtfertigt. Deswegen ergriff sie die Initiative und sagte zu Ron als hätte sie eben erst bemerkt, das er ihr gegenüber saß "Guten Morgen!" Ron zuckte zusammen, und man konnte meinen, das er Hermine wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte. Allerdings ging sein blick an ihrer Schulter vorbei, und blickte auf irgendetwas oder irgendwen hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um, und jetzt sah sie Professor McGonnegal, die hinter sie getreten war, und die Stundenpläne für Hermine und Ron aus dem Stapel suchte. Als Hermine sich einigermaßen von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte, den man nun mal bekam, wenn unvermittelt jemand hinter einem stand, grüßte sie auch McGonnegal mit " Guten Morgen Frau Professor!" "Morgen Miss Granger" antwortete McGonnegal nur kurzangebunden, bevor sie weiter ging. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihnen ein Gutes Gesprächsthema geliefert, so das Hermine Ron auch gleich fragte ob er nachher mit ihr zusammen Verwandlungen hatte. " Mmh" Ron schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, anscheinend musste er immer wieder an gestern denken. Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten gleich direkt drauf los gefragt, was denn nun mit ihnen wäre, oder ob Ron das gestern nur aus vergnügen gemachte hatte. Irgendwie viel ihr kein passender Anfang ein. Aber diese Entscheidung wurde ihr von Dumbledore abgenommen, der genau ihn diese Augenblick anfing zu verkünden wer den nun Schulsprecher geworden war. "Sue Johnson (Ravenclaw)! Ich bitte sie vorzutreten, damit ich ihnen das Abzeichen verleihen kann. Applaus bitte!" Die ganze Halle brach in Beifall aus, glücklich, das es kein Slytherin geworden war. "So, kommen wir nun zu den Vertrauensschülern. Wie ihr wisst, hat jedes Haus einen. Ich fange bei Huffelepuff an. Ann Chili! Cho Chang, bei den Ravenclaws! Aus Slytherin Draco Malfoy! Und bei den Gryffindors ... Ach wartet, jetzt ist mir der Zettel herunter gefallen, ah.. ja, Ronald Weasley! Bitte einen tüchtigen Applaus für alle." Die Halle war von tosendem lärm erfüllt, da jeder der Tische ja einen Gewinn gemacht hatte. Sonst waren oft Buh rufe du Pfiffe zu hören, aber selbst der Slytherintisch war aus dem Häuschen. Fred und George kamen auf Ron zugestürmt und beglückwünschten ihn überschwänglich. Er war gerührt. Und man hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er brach in Tränen aus. Da stand er und heulte vor sich hin. Hermine freute sich für ihn, nun hatte er die Erwartungen seiner Eltern zum Teil erfüllt., und das war gut, den sie lastete auf ihm seit er ihn die Schule kam. Insgeheim hoffte sie, das er so etwas lockerer würde, und nicht plötzlich anfing seine rolle so wichtig zu nehmen, wie Percy es getan hatte.  
  
Als sich langsam auch an den anderen Tischen wieder alles beruhigt hatte, und sie wieder ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, fiel Hermine auf, das Harry immer noch in der selben Haltung auf der Bank saß, und verkrampft irgendeinen imaginären Fleck in der Luft betrachtete. Sie wusste sich nicht zu helfen, es war wie im letztem Schuljahr, als Harry und Ron sich fast ausschließlich gestritten hatte, aber wenigstens war sie damals nicht der Grund gewesen. Im Moment konnte sie nicht wie sonst Vermittler spielen und alles zum Gutem bringen, denn sie wusste nicht auf wen Harry die meiste Schuld schob, auf sie oder auf Ron!? Tja, da gab es wohl nicht viele Möglichkeiten das herauszufinden. Eine davon war, ihn direkt zu fragen, doch das verlangte viel Überwindungskraft, und Fingerspitzengefühl. *Aber was soll's, es geht hier ja immerhin um einen meiner besten Freunde, da kann ich so was ja auch mal auf mich nehmen, außerdem habe ich die Suppe eingebrockt, dann liegt es auch an mir sie wieder auszulöffeln.* Gerade, als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, den sie nicht so schnell umgehen wollte, wie den mit Dumbledore, wurde die Halle von einem Ohrenbetäubendem Rauschen erfüllt. Ja richtig, Morgenpost. Zwei Eulen landeten vor Hermine. Die eine hatte den von Hermine bestellten "Tagespropheten" im Schnabel, die andere einen roten Brief. *Scheiße ein Heuler* ging es Hermine durch den Kopf *aber was habe ich bitte getan, außer das eine, aber davon wissen doch nur Ron ich und Harry ... HARRY ... er wird es doch nicht etwa..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron der wohl genau das selbe gedacht hatte schrie plötzlich laut "Raus! Lauf!" Das lies Hermine sich angesichts des Heulers in ihrer Hand nicht zweimal sagen, Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und rannte dem Ausgang entgegen. Sie hatte es geschafft, die große Halle zu verlassen, in denen hunderte lachende Schüler saßen, und nur auf eine Plamage warteten, aber hier war sie nicht sicher, wenn der Heuler losging, und das tat er ganz sicher in ein paar Zehntelsekunden, dann konnte man drinnen immer noch alles verstehen, was bei den großen offenen Toren auch kein Wunder war. Deswegen rannte Hermine so schnell sie konnte eine Treppe hinauf und verbunkerte sich so gut es ging in einem der erstbesten Klassenzimmer.  
  
Hier müsste sie eigentlich außer Hörweite sein. Und sie merkte, das sie sichtlich aufatmete, obwohl ihr das schlimmste mitunter noch bevorstand. Allerdings schlimmer als die Vorstellung die ganze Schule hätte von dem Ding unter der Dusche erfahren, konnte es eigentlich nicht sein. Es schienen Ewigkeiten zu verstreichen, und Hermine wunderte sich, das sie immer noch ihr Trommelfell besaß. Ron und Neville, die am Gryffindortisch eigentlich die Experten in Sachen Heuler waren ( jahrelange Erfahrungen!!!), hatten es bisher selbst noch nicht geschafft, weiter, als aus der großen Halle, heraus zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte man das ja vorher ein stellen, oder vielleicht war es auch ein gnädiger Verfasser!? Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr, sie war nun schon fünf Minuten hier, und immer noch hatte sich nichts getan. Sie wusste ja, das in der Muggelwelt es manchmal Blindgänger bei Raketen oder Bomben gab, aber hatte Hexerei solchen Lücken? *Das sollte ich wirklich mal nachlesen!* Aber jetzt war keine Zeit, solche tiefgründigen Angelegenheiten zu regeln, jetzt musste gehandelt werden, und Hermine kannte da nur eine Möglichkeit, den Brief öffnen! *Na Prost Mahlzeit!* Langsam schob sie einen ihrer manikürten Fingernägel unter den Rand der Öffnung, und riss ihn somit auf. Ein Duft von Rosen erfüllte das ganze Zimmer. *Eigenartiger Heuler ... Na dann mal los!  
  
Kleiner Stern am Himmelszelt, du bist mein ein und alles auf dieser Welt. Dich lieb zu haben ist nicht schwer, dich zu vermissen jedoch sehr.  
  
Wenn du den Tag wie die nacht empfindest, Einsamkeit mit Schicksal verbindest, wenn dich deine Kräfte verlassen, die Tränen, dein süßes Gesicht erfassen, du denkst die ganze Welt sei gegen dich, dann denk an mich, denn ich liebe dich.  
  
Dein ...  
  
Wow... irgendwie ist das süß, aber wer würde so etwas schreiben? Hier muss doch irgendwo ein Name oder so was sein!" Was bringt es einem jemandem einen Liebesbrief zu schicken, wenn man dann nicht mal seinen Namen nennt? Eventuell stehen die drei Punkte für drei Buchstaben, demnach könnte es... Ron sein... RON? Wozu, nachdem was gestern nacht zwischen uns gelaufen ist, bräuchte er dieses Theater doch nicht abziehen, dann könnte er es mir doch auch persönlich sagen. Außerdem hat er doch vorhin auch gedacht, es wäre ein Heuler, allerdings könnte er das auch nur gespielt haben. Immerhin ist er ziemlich schauspielerisch begabt, na ja hatte bei den vielen Ablenkungsmanövern und Ausreden ja auch viele Chance zu üben.* Hermine dachte lange nach, kam aber dennoch insgesamt nicht wirklich weiter. Eigentlich könnte es jeder sein, mit Ausnahme von Draco Malfoy vielleicht, obwohl der eigentlich auch in Verdacht kam, den es konnte ja ein Scherz sein.  
  
Hermine sah ein das sie so nicht weiter kam, sie müsste schon auf eine etwas eindeutigere Anspielung der gewissen Person warten. Am meisten bedrückte sie die Gewissheit, das sie jetzt noch einen weiteren Eifersüchtigen Liebhaber am Hals haben könnte, nicht das sie das so gestörte hätte, bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie es sogar wahrscheinlich recht schön gefunden, aber im Moment machte es die Sache einfach noch komplizierter.  
  
So verstrichen die Tage, ohne das Ron oder Hermine eindeutigere Schritte wagten. Abgesehen davon das die drei besten Freunde (Ron, Hermine, Harry), alle gegenseitig so taten, als würden sie sich nicht kennen. Sie vermisste das herumhängen mit den anderen, lachen, streiten, ja selbst die verbotenen Dinge die sie so oft zusammen getan hatten fehlten ihr. Doch Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was sie machen konnte, außer abwarten das sich alle s von selbst klären würde. Denn den Mut Harry direkt anzusprechen brachte sie nicht auf, und es bat sich auch keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn er ging ihr kontinuierlich aus dem Weg, und als sie sich überwunden hatte, tat er so als würde er sieh nicht hören, und fing schnell mit der erstbesten Person ein Gespräch an. 


	5. Liebe macht blind

Liebe macht blind  
  
Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr, und dachte sich *Man könnte meinen wir stecken in einer Zeitschlaufe, Kräuterkunde müsste doch endlich mal zu Ende sein.*. Ihre Uhr war eigentlich die einzige Muggelerfindung, die sie hier nutzte, denn sie war sehr praktisch, ihm Gegensatz zu der Zaubervariante. Bei der sagte man einen kurzen Zauberspruch auf, und schon erschien ein kleines Männchen aus dem Nichts, was einem innerhalb von fünf Sekunden genaustens die Zeit angibt. Aber das war im Unterricht einfach zu auffällig. Natürlich gab es in den Gemeinschaftsräume und in der großen Halle auch Uhren die mit Magie liefen, aber irgendwo waren sie doch nur von den Muggeln abgeguckt. Hermine schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen auf, weil Lavender sich heulend ihre triefende Nase putzte. Sie waren gerade alle dabei Heulbojen zu ernten. Sie waren zerrige , langwurzlige Pflanzen, die die Form von Wassertropfen hatte, und dazu noch die unangenehme Eigenschaft, wie der Name schon sagt, alles in vier Metern Umfeld zum heulen zu bringen. Allerdings nicht so, wie das eine normale Zwiebel getan hätte, sondern so, das man all seine schlimmsten Gedanken, Gefühle und Vorstellungen in den Kopf gerufen bekam, und deswegen anfing zu heulen. Bei Hermine war das ziemlich viel, deswegen musste sie raus um frische Luft nach einem Heulkrampf zu schnappen. Doch um nichts zu verpassen, hatte sie sich zusammengerissen und tapfer weitergeerntet. Sie arbeitete mit Lavender und Parvati zusammen an einem Beet, und war glücklich, und das war hier drinnen im Moment selten, das sie nicht Ron und Harry (+ Neville) zugeteilt wurde. Genau in dem Moment sah sie, wie ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Papier zu ihr herüber flog, aber auf dem weg zu Hermine kam es genau vor den Augen von Prof. Sprout vorbei. Diese war keineswegs so doof das sie das übersah, und deswegen drehte sie sich wutentbrannt zu dem Übeltäter um. Hermine wartete nur darauf, das sie gleich einem der Häuser Punkte abziehen würde, aber stattdessen blickte sie wieder zurück und gab einem Schüler ein Taschentuch. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich, eigentlich war Prof. Sprout ja sehr nett, aber dennoch wenn es mal vor kam auch ziemlich reizbar. Interessiert griff Hermine nach dem Zettel der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, und tat dabei so als wolle sie ein runtergefallenes Taschentuch aufheben. Solche Vorsichtmaßnahen waren angebracht, wenn Parvati und Lavender in der Nähe waren, denn die hielten alles sofort für Liebesbriefe, was im schlimmsten Fall auch möglich war, und kicherten dann immer wie wild los, fragten: "Wer ist es?". Dann giggelten sie noch mehr, und stellten die waghalsigsten Theorien auf, wer mit wem etc.. Und das wollte sich Hermine auf keinen Fall geben. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, und immer noch an den ähnlichen Vorfall vor einer Woche denkend öffnete sie das Briefchen:  
  
Hi Herm, (*toller Spitzname*) Was läuft? Empfindest du auch so für mich? Oder bessergesagt, hat dir mein Brief gefallen? SEE YOU L8ER Dein . P.S.: wenn du wissen willst wer ich bin, dann komm morgen Abend um Mitternacht zum See! XXXXXXX  
  
Toll, da war er wieder "der Unbekannte", aber wenigstens konnte man die Personen jetzt weiter einschränken, es konnten nur Slytherins oder Gryffindors sein. Es sei denn, einer aus einem anderem Haus hätte jemanden den er von ihnen kannte, den Brief gegeben, um Hermine in einen falschen Glauben zu versetzte. *Allerdings* überlegte sie *wäre das ein bisschen viel Umstand, dafür das er (sie ging davon aus, das es eine männliche Person war) sich morgen sowieso zeigt, und ich glaube auch nicht, das jemand versucht in einer solchen Angelegenheit seine Identität zu sehr zu verwischen, denn an seiner Stelle, würde ich wollen das er herausbekommt wer ich bin.* Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, im Moment war ihr ganz und gar nicht nach heulen zu mute, denn dies hier sah eher nach einem Rätsel aus, wie sie es in den letzten Schuljahren immer gelöst hatten. Die waren damals zwar von anderem Kaliber gewesen, aber so konnte sie die "alten Zeiten" wenigsten ein bisschen zurück holen. Allerdings hundertprozentig ohne Ron und Harry, die wären ganz sicher nicht sehr scharf darauf, noch einen Liebhaber ausfindig zu machen. Das wieder rum trieb Hermine wieder Tränen in die Augen, was allerdings nicht besonders auffiel. Endlich kam von Prof. Sprout das erlösende "So Schluss für Heute".  
  
Alle rannten direkt nach draußen. Auch Hermine stürzte ins Freie, allerdings bemerkte sie in ihrer Übermut nicht, das sie den Zettel verlor...  
  
Es war schon dunkel draußen, als Hermine hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Sie hatte sich schnell noch ein Buch für die Hausaufgaben ausgeliehen, die sie jetzt noch erledigen musste. Schon beim Gedanken daran krausten sich ihre Nackenhaare. Nach ewigem Treppensteigen, das Hermine noch müder machte als sie ohne hin schon war, gelangte sie bei dem Eingangsporträt der fetten Damme an. Doch sie bemerkte, das sie nicht allein war, denn genau an das Bild gelehnt standen engumschlungen und wildknutschend Fred und Angelina Johnson. Eigentlich war es Hermine relativ egal wer es mit wem tat, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, das vor knapp einer Woche sich Fred durch eine andere Person hat sexuell befriedigen lassen, und zwar Katie Bell auch eine Jägerin bei den Gryffindors. Außerdem wollte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber das ging nicht solange die beiden den Eingang blockierten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. "Ähääm!" Hermine räusperte sich laut, aber das brachte sie nicht aus dem Konzept. "Äh, hallo? Ich.." Angelina ließ einen lauten Seufzer los, so das auch diesmal Hermine nicht bemerkt wurde. Fred streifte ihre Bluse von ihrer Schulter, und begann dann diese zu küssen. Hermine wurde es langsam etwas unwohl, denn was die beiden dort anstellten war ihr eindeutlich zu intim, deswegen fasste sie den Entschluss wieder zurück in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Gang zurück. Fred löste derweil seine Krawatte, und warf sie im hohem Bogen hinter sich. Da die Arme eines Quidditchspielers bekanntlicher Weise sehr gut durchtrainiert sind, besonders bei einem Treiber, flog sie sehr weit weg, und traf Hermine an der Schläfe. Nun, macht ja eine Krawatte nicht viel aus, aber wenn einen die Krawattennadel in einer ungünstigen Position mit voller Wucht an der Schläfe trifft, dann kann sie sich schon ein paar Zentimeter tief in ihn hinein bohren. Und genau das war bei Hermine der Fall. Zuerst bemerkte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie brache bewusstlos zusammen. Doch auch das brachte Fred und Angelina nicht von ihren Liebesspielchen ab. Und so turtelten sie weiter, während Hermine ungefähr zehn Meter entfernt immer mehr Blut verlor ...  
  
Hermines leben hing an einem seidenem Faden, als plötzlich jemand von innen den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte, und so durch das öffnen des Gemäldes, die beiden "Liebenden" zu Fall brachte. Nach einem kurzen Streit mit Fred und Angelina, ging George in Richtung Küche davon, um eine ordentliche Portion Nachtverpflegung zu holen. Im Gang war es mittlerweile stockfinster, da man damit rechnete, das die meisten Schüler schon schliefen, und so an Fackelkosten sparte. Vielleicht war das ein Grund dafür, das George stolperte, und zwar über etwas matschiges. Er landete genau in einer art Pfütze, und um sich näher zu betrachten was es genau war, zog er seinen Zauberstab, und murmelte "Lumos". Ein starker Lichtstrahl erhellte plötzlich die Umgebung um ihn herum, und George erstarrt, das "Matschige" worüber er gefallen war, stellte sich als ein menschlicher Arm heraus, und die Pfütze war... Blut, und es war keine kleine Pfütze. Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch seinem Hals entfloss nur ein leises röcheln. Es war schlimmer als in jedem Horrorfilm, von denen er nicht wenige gesehen hatte. George verfiel in Panik. Er konnte die Person weder hier liegen lassen, noch konnte er ohne fremde Hilfe helfen. Wertvolle Sekunden verstrichen, während er sich entschied zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.  
  
Einige Schüler saßen noch an den Tischen, oder in den bequemen Sesseln am Kamin. Als er herein stürzte, drehten sich die meisten um, in der Hoffnung er hätte etwas mitgebracht. Doch als sie sahen, das George von oben bis unten mit blut vollgeschmiert war, konnten sich nur die wenigsten einen Aufschrei verkneifen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen herrschte pure Panik unter den Gryffindors, doch die Weasleys, die ganz um sorge um ihren Bruder waren, liefen zu ihm hin und versuchten teils mit Tränen in den Augen herauszufinden was passiert war, sie glaubten wohl das Blut stamme von ihm. George, der immer noch unter schock stand zeigte nur zurück den Gang entlang, und röchelt, " ...da...hinten...liegt...fast...tot...vielleicht" Es wurde still, totenstill, so das einem das Blut in den andern gefrieren konnte. Doch es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Viele hatten Angst was sich dort hinten in der Dunkelheit des Ganges verbergen konnte, und so ging George mit viel Anstrengung voran, um den anderen klar zu machen, das die Person dort nicht gefährlich war, sondern dringend Hilfe benötigte, falls es nicht schon ganz zu spät war. 


	6. Wendungen

Wendungen  
  
Hermine schlug die Augen auf, sie lag eindeutig im Krankenflügel, und der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe lies auch sofort wieder die letzten Bilder ihrer Erinnerung aufblitzen. Irgendetwas hatte sie am Kopf getroffen, und danach war sie umgefallen. Filmriss. Sie musste wohl Ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Sie wusste nicht genau, was ihr diese Übernachtung hier oben eingebrachte hatte, aber dafür kam wenigstens langsam auch die Erinnerung an die letzten tage wieder, allerdings hatte sie trotzdem das ungute Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Hermine hatte wie immer wenn sie hier aufgewacht war keine Ahnung wie lange genau sie nun schon hier gelegen hatte, doch da entdeckte sie einen großen Kalender an der Wand, der wohl dort aufgehängt wurde, weil es allen Schülern so ging wie ihr. Genau in dem Moment rutschte die Anzeige von Dienstag auf Mittwoch, und es war deswegen unschwer zu schließen, das es jetzt Mittwoch kurz nach null Uhr war. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. Und da viel es ihr siedend heiß ein, sie hatte am Montag erfahren, das sie sich am Dienstag um Mitternacht mit einem Gewissem "..." verabredet war, und der würde im Moment wahrscheinlich unten am See warten, es sei denn er hatte mitbekommen, das sie krank hier oben lag. Hermine fand es so verlockend wieder mal ein Geheimnis zu lösen, das sie selbst ein stechender Schmerz beim aufstehen nicht wieder zurück ins Bett bringen konnte. Allerdings bemerkte sie kurz darauf, dass ein loses Nachthemd wohl doch etwas zu kalt war, um damit mitternachts draußen rum zu hüpfen. Außerdem zog es am See wie Hechtsuppe. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, den Mme. Pompfrey immer in den Nachtschrank legte, und murmelte "Dobby", das war ein Trick um einen Hauselfen zu rufen, sie hatte ihn während ihren Studien gefunden, und fand das es eine Quälerei für die armen Geschöpfe war, nicht mal in Ruhe sein zu können, aber wenn man ihn nur einmal... eigentlich war er ja ganz nützlich ... und im Notfall... . Doch da erschien schon Dobby, und als er Hermine sah, quäkte er sofort " Dumbledore bezahlt mich, ich bekomme Urlaub, ich bin frei, mir geht's gut, mir ging's noch nie besser..." doch Hermine unterbrach ihn leicht genervt. "Das wollte ich diesmal gar nicht von dir wissen Dobby, ich wollte dich nur bitten, das du mir eventuell meinen Umhang aus meinem Zimmer holst." "Wird sofort erledigt. Gute Nacht und Gute Besserung!" Er verschwand, und wenige Sekunden später lag genau an der Stelle wo er eben gestanden hatte ihr Umhang. Dankbar zog sie ihn sich über.  
  
Vorsichtig um nicht entdeckt zu werden huschte Hermine die Gänge entlang. Ab und zu hatte sie das Gefühl ein Schatten würde sich von ihr weg bewegen, oder ihr hinterher huschen. *Hermine reiß dich zusammen, du wirst doch nicht schwach werden, nur weil du diesmal allein unterwegs bist, und kein Harry oder Ron dich beschützen kann.* ermahnte sie sich selber. Ewig schien sie die entlosen Gänge und Treppen entlang zu huschen, und überall knackte und raschelte es. Die Tür die nach draußen führte knarrte so laut, das Hermine das Gefühl hatte, sie würde damit das ganze Schloss aufwecken. Als sich jedoch nichts rührte, und auch von Filch und Mrs. Norris weit und breit nichts zu sehen war, begann Hermine, immer im Schatten der Schlossmauer, den Weg in Richtung See zu laufen. Ein eisiger Wind blies, und Hermine bereute es keine Sekunde, das sie ihren Umhang angezogen hatte.  
  
Der Mond spiegelte sich hell auf der hin und herschaukelnden Wasseroberfläche. Ringsum sie herum war es still, kein Laut war zu hören, weder von Mensch noch von Tier. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Hermine das sie eine Gänsehaut hatte, und das kam nicht von der Kälte. Sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, das sie eigentlich genau hier nicht sein sollte. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, das sie das erstemal allein die Schulregeln gebrochen hatte. Doch was war, wenn es wirklich eine Falle war, Hogwarts, war zwar ziemlich sicher, aber nicht hundertprozentig, wie man in den letzten Jahren mitbekommen hatte. Hermine beschloss noch genau fünf Minuten zu warten, und dann wieder zum Schloss zurückzukehren, denn ihr war diese unheimliche stille nicht geheuer. Doch genau in dem Moment zogen Wolken vor den Mond, und es wurde stockfinster. Gerade als Hermine ihren Zauberstab packen wollte um sich etwas Licht zu verschaffen, hörte sie hinter sich einen Zweig knacken, und jemand hielt ihr die Augen zu. Es war so überraschend gekommen, das Hermine keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren, und ganz vergas zu schreien. Die Person drückte sie an den nabestehenden Baum. Dann löste sie die Hand von ihren Augen, und drückte dafür aber etwas gegen ihren Mund. Hermine war geschockt, es waren seine Lippen, er küsste sie. Wild und stürmisch, ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten, ob sie mit machte, oder ihr es gefiel. Die Wolken zogen wieder vorbei, und in dem hellen Licht des Vollmondes erkannte sie wer sie da so misshandelte, es war... Neville. Hermine wollte ihn von sich weg stoßen, und ihm sagen, das er vielleicht sein Aussehen geändert hatte, aber dafür noch lange nicht seine Persönlichkeit, als Neville zu Boden fiel. Aber es war keine Form von plötzlicher Bewusstlosigkeit, sonder jemand hatte sich Heftig gegen ihn gestemmt, und saß jetzt auf ihm drauf, während er Neville abwechselnd links und rechts mit der Faut auf sein Gesicht eindrosch. Egal was er getan hatte, das war lange noch kein Grund, ihn so übel zuzurichten. Deswegen griff Hermine ein. Sie stieß jetzt ihrerseits die Person von Neville runter, und schaffte es mit einem gekonntem Judogriff die Person unter sich zu halten. Nun sah sie, wenn sie da vor sich hatte, und mit ihm hätte Hermine bestimmt als letztes gerechnet. "Ron" hauchte Hermine, und befreite ihn sofort aus ihrem Klammergriff, "was.. was... hast du da getan?", sie deutete auf Neville, der jetzt doch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Sein Gesicht sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Doch Ron ging nicht darauf ein, stattdessen schlug er auch Hermine eine ins Gesicht, sie war baff, *das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich getan oder? Er hat mich eben nicht wirklich geschlagen?* Ihr flossen die Tränen wie Sturzbäche die Wangen hinunter, so kannte sie Ron gar nicht. Er stand da auf Hermine runtersehend: "Er hat es verdient, und du auch, ich wusste gar nicht, das Dumbledore dich als Schulnutte eingestellt hat, ist das dein Job, oder machst du immer mit jedem Beliebigem wie dem da rum? Mich hintergeht keiner! Es ist Schluss, das was unter der Dusche gelaufen ist, war ein Fehler, wie konnte ich nur auf so was wie dich reinfallen? Oh Gott widerst du mich an! Harry kann froh sein das du zuerst mit mir rumgevögelt hast, so wurde er wenigstens nicht beschmutzt, ich werde es ihm sagen, wahre Freunde halten zusammen! Und ich habe meinen besten Freund nur wegen so einer Schlampe aufgegeben!? Hast du keinen Anstand?" und mit diesen Worten spuckte er Hermine vor die Füße, drehte sich um und ging aufrechten Hauptes zum Schloss hoch. Das saß Hermine, und sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gefunden zu erklären, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war, geschweige denn, ihn zu fragen woher er wusste, das sie hier war. Die Tränen flossen wie Sturzbäche, und sie fühlte sich von der ganzen Welt falsch verstanden, sie überlegte welcher Zauberspruch wohl der geeignetste war, um sich umzubringen, aber ihr fielen zu viele ein, sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden.  
  
Und als sie dachte, das jetzt alles vorbei war, da sah sie in ihrem innerem ein kleines Licht aufleuchte, nur ganzklein, aber doch stark genug um sie von all ihren Selbstmord Gedanken abzubringen ... er  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte sie das sie sich in ihrem Bett befand, und auch ihr Schlafzeug an hatte. Es macht sie etwas stutzig, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das sie zurückgegangen war, sie hoffte inständig, das sie das auf ihren gestrigen zustand zurückführen konnte, und es nicht Neville zuzuschreiben war. Wenn er sie hier hoch gebracht hätte, dann stände sie in seiner Schuld, und was er als Gegenleistung dafür verlangt hätte, wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen. Sie zog sich an, die anderen Waren schon zum frühstück runtergegangen. Aber Hermine hatte keine wirkliche Lust dazu, denn dort würde sie wahrscheinlich auch Ron und oder Neville wiedertreffen, und darauf konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Deswegen packte sie gleich ihre Sachen für Zaubertränke in ihre Tasche, und machte sich auf den weg. Bis runter in die Kerker musste man vom Gryffindorraum ein bisschen weit laufen, denn das ganze Schloss war irgendwie so ausgelegt, das die Slytherins meist so weit wie möglich von den Gryffindors getrennt wurden wie es nur möglich war. Nach fast zehn Minuten ewigen Treppen auf und Absteigens gelangte sie endlich im Zaubertränkeunterrichtsraum an. Es war noch relativ zeitig, so das sie die erste war die erschien. Da der Raum jedoch schon offen war, setzte sie sich hinter in die letzte Reihe, Räumte ihre Bücher, Zutaten , Utensilien und ihren Kessel auf dem Tisch aus. Snape kam in den Raum, er wollte wohl schon etwas vorbereiten. Als er Hermine sah, zuckte er zusammen. "Granger, unsere kleine Streberin, müssen wir wieder die erste sein? Um ja nichts zu verpassen? Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Snapes Gesicht aus, und es wurde immer breiter, als er sah wie Hermine sich verkniff eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen wie ungerecht dies war. " Wir werden doch nicht etwa rot werden? Das muss ihnen nicht peinlich sein Granger, oder sind sie etwa schüchtern, weil das erste Mal ein männliches Wesen sie beachtet? Ach nein, wie dumm von mir, unsre kleiner Harry hatte ja schon seine Dreckpfoten an dir." Snape musterte Hermine mit einem Abschätzigen Ausdruck von oben bis unten. Es reichte Hermine, in ihrem Liebesleben hatte sie in letzter Zeit zuviel Schande über sich ergehen lassen müssen, da wollte sie jetzt nicht auch noch auf so eine schmerzliche weise von ihm daran erinnert werden. Außerdem verkniff sie sich Snape zu belehren, das zwischen ihr und Harry nichts lief, und auch (jetzt) zwischen niemandem des anderen Geschlechts. Am Liebsten wäre sie Aufgestanden, und hätte Snape ins Gesicht geschrieen, was für ein schleimiges Arschloch er doch war, aber das traute sie sich nun auch wieder nicht, denn er hatte noch nie damit gespart ihnen Punkte abzuziehen. Und so viele Fehltritte konnte sie sich einfach nicht leisten. Außerdem würde sie nur eine Einigermaßen gute Note im Endjahresergebnis erzielen, wenn sie es sich mit Snape nicht zu sehr verscherzte. Genau in dem Moment als Snape damit anfangen wollte eine weiter abfällige Bemerkung über sie zu machen, öffnete sich die Tür und Lavender und Parvati traten ein. Hermine war in letzter Zeit noch nie so glücklich gewesen sie zu sehen. Snape jedoch machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich vielsagend an, und zu Hermines Verwunderung gingen sie ohne ein Guten morgen oder ähnliches weiter, und setzten sich so weit wie möglich von ihr weg. Das wäre eigentlich noch zu erklären gewesen, hätten sie dabei sich bloß nicht einen platz ausgesucht der eindeutig auf dem Slytherinbereich lag. Hermine war sich hundertprozentig sicher, das die beiden das nicht aus Unaufmerksamkeit gemacht hatten, denn alle Gryffindors wussten genau, dass das eine Verbotene Zone war, wer sich einmal, sei es Absicht oder Versehen, dort hinsetzte, dem konnte man wirklich nur eine gute Versicherung wünschen. Parvati stand jedoch wieder auf, klatschte Hermine wortlos einen Brief auf den Tisch und ging bevor Hermine sie auch nur auf ihr Sitzproblem aufmerksam machen konnte. Wieder öffnete sich die Tür, und ein Schwall Slytherins kam herein. Hermine hielt unter ihrem Tisch zitternd den Zauberstab in ihren Händen, um im Fall der Fälle, der jetzt wahrscheinlich eintreten würde, Parvati und Lavender verteidigen zu können. Doch zu ihrem erstaunen geschah nichts, die meisten tuschelten nur mit einander und setzten sich dann auf ihre Plätze. Hermine fiel auf, das Malfoy nicht unter ihnen war, und ihr wurde bewusst, das die anderen nichts Taten, weil ihr inoffizieller Anführer nicht dabei war. Auch Parvati und Lavender schienen jetzt den Ernst der Lage zu Begreifen, und entschieden sich doch auf die Gryffindorseite zu wechseln. Allerdings nahmen sie weiterhin die von ihr so weit wie möglich entferntesten Plätze ein, auch wenn sie dafür in Kauf nehmen mussten genau in Snapes Schusslinie zu stehen. Irgendetwas an ihr schien sie zu stören, doch Hermine konnte sich wirklich keinen Reim darauf machen, außer das Ron ... *ja was wäre wenn Ron wirklich alles ausgeplaudert hätte? Wenn er alles noch ein bisschen ausschmückt und verdreht könnte es leicht so aussehen, als hätte ich einen hinterhältigen Liebeszauber angewandt um ihn auszunutzen. Na Toll! Oder Neville hat damit geprotzt wie er und ich zusammen sind, obwohl, mit den Augen die er hat, würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht in die Öffentlichkeit wagen. Etwas Gutes hatte Rons Attacke schon, ich habe Neville eine Weile vom Hals!* Und tatsächlich, Neville kreuzte die ganze Zaubertränkestunde nicht auf. Auf einmal fiel Hermine der Brief wieder ein, den sie von Parvati bekommen hatte. Vielleicht klärte der ja auf, warum die beiden so sauer auf sie war. Ihr war klar, das es wahrscheinlich keinen Ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt gab einen Geheimen und wichtigen Brief zu lesen, als in Zaubertränke, aber Hermine wollte es unbedingt wissen. Diese Neugier war zwar ziemlich nervig, aber sie ließ sich einfach nicht bändigen. Deswegen öffnete Hermine den Umschlag vorsichtig unter ihrer Bank. Sie versuchte auszusehen, als wenn sie krampfhaft in ihr Heft starrt, dabei schielte sie aber an der Tischkante vorbei, und linste mit den Augen auf den Brief, den sie gerade unter ihrem Tisch entfaltete. "Ah Mrs. Granger, erklären sie ihren verstandlosen Mitschülern doch bitte noch ein mal, was ich eben gerade gesagt habe!" Hermine schrak zusammen, sie hatte nicht bemerkt das Snape immer näher gekommen war. Er stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr, und sah eindeutig auf den Brief, den sie auf ihrem schoss liegen hatte. "Ah, der Unterricht scheint unsere kleine Streber in nicht zu interessieren? Sie denken wohl sie könnten alles besser? Geben sie mir den Brief den sie unter dem Tisch verstecken! Wenn hier jemand im unterricht Liebesbriefe bekommt, dann finde ich es nur gerecht, wenn sie alle zu hören bekommen!" Die Slytherins, hörten sofort auf mit lachen, und warteten gespannt wie Kleine Kinder auf eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. Hermine merkte wie sie sich immer kleiner machte, sie hoffte wirklich, das wenn Parvati schlüpfrige Details wusste, sie diese bitte nicht all zu sehr in diesem Brief schilderte. Snape räusperte sich, denn er wusste wie man die Spannung (oder die Folter) ins unermessliche steigern konnte. Dann begann er:  
  
Liebe Ms. Granger,  
  
hiermit bitte ich sie mich wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro aufzusuchen.  
  
Mit freundliche Grüßen Albus Dumbledore  
  
Die Slytherins wussten nicht ob sie lachten durften oder nicht, immerhin fanden sie die Vorstellung das Hermine von Dumbledore einen Liebesbrief bekommen haben sollte schon recht witzig, aber als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sahen wurden sie gleich wieder still. Alle wussten, das Snape Dumbledore sehr schätze. Und auch ein Slytherin konnte es sich bei seinem Hauslehrer verderben, wenn er etwas falsches tat, allerdings war die Grenze die sie nicht überschreiten durften wesentlich höher angesetzt als die bei den Gryffindors. Er wurde auf einmal auffallend ernst, und gab Hermine ohne weitere Bemerkungen den Brief zurück. Hermine war verwundert, weniger über Snapes Getue, denn sie wusste das er es sich keinesfalls mit Dumbledore verderben wollte, mehr verwunderte sie der Inhalt, denn was könnte Dumbledore von ihr wollen? Wusste er was zwischen allen und ihr gelaufen war, denn immerhin hatte er ja Parvati und Lavender den Brief gegeben, und außerdem gab es mit den beiden ja immer noch das Problem, was sie gegen Hermine hatten. Hermine merkte wie ihr Schädel brummte, in letzter Zeit waren ihr die ganzen Sachen einfach über den Kopf gewachsen, und eigentlich schlidderte sie von der einen Pampe in die nächste, denn außer der Duschsache mit Ron, hatte sie eigentlich an nichts direkt Schuld gehabt, jedoch zog alles immer mehr nach sich, und machte dadurch wiederum den ganzen Rest noch komplizierter. Gott Sei Dank war genau in diesem Augenblick die Stunde zu Ende, und Hermine war eine der ersten die den Raum verließ. Sie rannte förmlich die Gänge entlang, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Bücher zu holen die sie nach dem Mittagessen brauchte. Dort angelangen, war sie ziemlich außer Puste, denn wie gesagt, der Weg war nicht gerade kurz gewesen. Dennoch sprintete sie auch noch die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Als sie gerade die Tür aufstoßen wollte, stoppte sie. An der Tür Hing ein großes Schild, was fast wie eine Reklametafel aussah. Dort stand: Hermine Granger: Liebesdienste zu alles Tagen und Uhrzeiten, auch Duschspielchen inklusive!!! Hermine stockte der Atem, sie hatte gedacht das das gestern Nacht ein Ausrutscher gewesen war, aber das Ron wirklich so gemein sein konnte , hätte sie sich niemals träumen lasse. Sie wollte es nicht, aber die Tränen liefen ihr mal wieder in Strömen die Wangen hinunter. Doch die Wut packte sie. Hatte er ihr nicht schon genug weh getan? Musste er jetzt auch noch das schönste was sie im Leben hatte ruinieren? Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel am Schild fest, und versuchte es abzureißen, aber es blieb fest an der Wand und rührte sich kein Stück. Ron musste es mit einem Zauber belegt haben. Hermine fluchte, so das aus ihrem Zauberstab ein Strahl zischender roter Funken hervorschoss, und ein schwarze Loch in den Teppich brannte. Da viel ihr ein, das sie ja auch Magie verwenden könnte, um es wieder los zu werden. Immerhin war sie, auch wenn es etwas selbstverliebt klang, um einiges besser im Zaubern als Ron. Sie versuchte es mit allen möglichen Sprüchen die ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel, aber keiner half, auch als sie zu guter letzt ein Großes Tuch drüberhängen wollt, bemerkte sie, das weder Reizzwecken noch Klebestreifen es länger als zwei Sekunden an der Tür hielt. Hermine gab auf. Anscheinen hatte Ron einen Zauberspruch genommen, der aus etwas höheren Klassen stammte. Für ihn war es ja nicht schwer, durch Fred oder George an einen Ran zu kommen, aber für sie stellte es zur Zeit ein noch unüberwindliches Hindernis dar, denn hierzu hätte sie etwas höhere Magie gebraucht. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was passieren würde wenn die anderen davon Wind bekamen. Hoffentlich hielten sie es für einen Scherz. *Das schlimmste wer, wenn jemand mit Galeonen, Sikeln oder Knuts käme und dann wirklich eindeutig zweideutige Sachen mit mir besprechen und später auch praktizieren wollte!* dachte sie verzweifelt. Genau in dem Moment hörte sie fröhliche Stimmen und Geräusche, sowie Schritte die die Treppen hoch kommen, Hermine wurde schlecht, jetzt würde sie ja herausfinden wie die anderen dieses Schild aufnahmen. Aber sie wollte das doch lieber von einem ungefährlicherem Standpunkt aus beobachten. Deswegen sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als in das Zimmer zu gehen, und abzuwarten. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, und Hermine merkte wie ihre Hände zitterten, während sie ihr Ohr gegen die Tür presste. "Hey Dean guck mal hier." Sie schauderte, es waren ihre Klassenkameraden Dean Thomas, und Seamus Finnegan. " Ey echt, Hermine hat sich seit den Sommerferien voll verändert" "Aber, aber sie sieht jetzt so heiß aus, die würde ich schon gern mal flach legen." "Ich auch, los nachher haben wir doch ne Freistunde, und da können wir ja mal sehen was sie alles so bietet, und für welchen Preis" "... gut, aber ich bin zuerst dran!" Hermine war geschockt, nicht nur das die beiden so etwas über sie sagten, sondern das sie wirklich glaubten das Schild wäre ernst gemeint. Sie ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Ihre Hektik war wie verflogen in ihr war nur noch leere, eine tiefe, betrückende, lähmende Leere. Sie war verzweifelt. Aber rührte sich nicht. Am liebsten wäre sie umgekippt und eingeschlafen, und wenn sie dann wieder Aufwachte, würde sie die Intakte Welt vorfinden, die es früher einmal gegeben hatte. Aber so einfach war das leider nicht. Hermine hatte zwar keine Kraft mehr einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu fassen, aber sie wusste auch das man vor seinen Problemen nicht einfach davon laufen konnten. Da fiel ihr auf einmal wieder ein, das Dean gesagt hatte, sie hatten nachher eine Freistunde. Und da in Hogwarts eine Schulstunde den gesamten Vor- oder Nachmittag belegte, nahm sie an das sie jetzt also frei hatte. Hermine wollte nicht zum Mittag essen gehen, denn lieber würde sie hungern, als den Schmach ertragen zu müssen, von Ron oder anderen durch verschiedene Arten auf das Schild hingewiesen zu werden. Mühsam raffte sie sich auf, denn sie sah den einzigen Ausweg aus dieser Situation darin solange unter zu tauch bis alle im Bett lägen und schliefen. Schnell zog sie sich ihren dicken Umhang über, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Direkt hinter dem Eingansloch bog sie in eine Seiten"gasse" ab, in der Hoffnung hier auf nicht so viele Schüler zu stoßen. Nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen war, öffnete Hermine ihren umhang, den ihr war total heiß. Entweder rührte das von den vielen Feuern hier im Schloss her, oder Hermine hatte sich zu viel anstrengt, bzw. die Aufregung hatte ihr zu schaffen gemacht. Ein paar Gänge weiter, war es so heiß, das Hermine ihren dicken Umhang ganz auszog. Ihr liefen Schweißperlen von der Stirn, und sie musste husten. *Au Backe, das wird eine ziemlich schlimme Grippe werden* stellte Hermine fest. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihr die Abende in denen sie in Gängen gelegen oder draußen gewesen war ziemlich zugesetzt. Und der Stress in letzter Zeit tat sein übriges. Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Aber es war kein Schnupfen, sondern der Gestank nach Verbranntem. Jetzt fiel ihr auch der dichte Rauch im Gang auf. Kein Zweifel, hier brannte irgendetwas, und das bestimmt schon längere Zeit. Sie hielt sich ihren Umhang vor Mund und Nase gepresst, und lief immer tiefer in den Qualm hinein, aus Angst hier wäre noch jemand der ihre Hilfe benötigte. Vielleicht, könnte sie aber auch das Feuer selbst löschen. Sie bog um eine Ecke, und in diesem Gang schlugen ihr die Flammen entgegen. In dem Moment bemerkte Hermine, das irgend etwas ihr Bein streifte, und als sie nach unten sah, entdeckte sie Mrs. Norris, die sowohl Hermine als auch das Feuer gesehen hatte. Das war kein Gutes Zeichen, denn dann würde Filch in wenigen Sekunden auch hier auf tauchen. Hermine war es relativ egal ob sie erwischt wurde oder nichts, im Moment war ihr eines viel wichtiger, und zwar hier raus zu kommen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Ihr tränten die Augen, und der Qual ließ Hermine husten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fing sie an zu röcheln, und musste sich den Umhang vom Mund nehmen, da sie sonst das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. Sie wusste das sie so die Giftigen Gase einatmen würde, und dies bei über 85 Prozent der Brandopfer das der Todesgrund gewesen war, aber es ging nicht anders. Ihre Knie zitterten, der Weg zurück erschien ihr wesentlich länger als der Weg hin. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, und kippte nach vorne über. Hart schlug sie auf den Boden auf, aber sie kämpfte um das Bewusstsein, sonst hätte sie keine Überlebenschance gehabt. Stöhnend, und nach frischer Luft hechelnd kroch sie auf allen vieren ewig langsam den Gang entlang. Plötzlich, als sie eigentlich alle Hoffnungen aufgab hier lebend wieder raus zu kommen, sah sie ein großes Paar abgewetzter Stiefel vor ihrer Nase. Sie schaute nach oben. Da ihre Augen aber so brannten, konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer da eben gerade fast über sie gestolpert wäre. Doch dann zog dieser jemand sie ruppig auf ihre Füße. Und nun war die Sicht besser. Es war Filch der Hausmeister, und Hermine war noch nie im Leben so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen. Er fackelte jedoch nicht lange, sondern zog sie mit Gewalt um eine Biegung und zwei Treppen runter. Hier gab es ein Fenster, und er öffnete es. Es war ein Gefühl wie neu geboren zu werden. Hermine atmete mit tiefen Zügen die frische Luft die hereinströmte. Als sie wieder einigermaßen reden konnte, drehte sie sich um, um sich bei Filch zu bedanken, aber der war bereits verschwunden. Ihr fiel ein, das er wahrscheinlich noch das Feuer löschen musste. Sie wollte sich gegenüber von dem Fenster auf den Boden setzten, aber als Hermine versuchte einen Schritt zu tun, fiel sie der Länge nach hin. Irgendetwas, oder irgendjemand hatte sie hart am Knöchel fest gehalten. Es waren Handschellen, wie Hermine beim näheren betrachten feststellte. Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Filch musste natürlich geglaubt haben, das sie das Feuer gelegt hatte. Oder jedenfalls hatte er den Verdacht. Aber das war typisch für ihn, egal was man machte, Filch legte es immer so aus, wie er es haben wollte. Na toll, das würde eine ganze Weile dauern bis sie das geklärt hatte. Aber es hatte auch eine positive Seite, so hätte sie was zu tun und einen Vorwand nicht in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Also noch mal Glück im Unglück. Hermine nieste. Ihr Hals war voll mit Russ, und deswegen hatte sie auch einen sehr absonderlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Sie schloss die Augen, und genoss die Luft die hereinströmt. Allerdings öffnete sie diese schon sehr bald wieder, denn irgendwer kam hustend den Gang entlang gestolpert. Hundertprozentig Filch der sie mitnahm. Aber Falsch! "Fred was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine verwundert die über und über schwarze Gestalt, die gerade an ihr vorbei laufen wollt. Diese drehte sich erschrocken um. Sicher hatte er sie nicht gesehen, denn sie war vor der schwarzen Mauer perfekt getarnt. "Äh, ... Hi Hermine, was machst du denn hier? Bist du etwa auch durchs Feuer gekommen?" fragte er, und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. "Ja! Wie geht's dir? Filch hält mich für den Übeltäter!.. hier" sie zeigte ihm die Fessel die Filch ihr um die Knöchel gemacht hatte. Fred glotzt wie als wenn ein Außerirdischer vor ihm stehen würde. "Was du? Oh, ich muss dir was sagen..." "Nein hier wird nichts mehr gesagt Bursche, ab in deinen Schlafsaal wo du hin gehörst! Sonst brumme ich dir eine Strafe wegen Belästigung des Lehrpersonals auf." Filchs Stimme ertönte neben ihnen. Er war auch schwarz von oben bis unten, und in seinen Augen funkelte es Böse. "Kommen sie mit Fräulein, wir gehen auch langsam, damit sie die Schule noch einmal von innen sehen, können, denn es wird heute das letzte Mal sein. Viele wertvolle Gegenstände sind so verbrannt, das ihnen kein Zauberspruch mehr helfen kann." Indem Moment meldete sich Fred zu Wort " Nein Mr. Filch, ich war das, es war ein Versehen, bitte, lassen sie Hermine in Ruhe, sie hat keine Schuld sie ist da nur hinein geraten." Hermine sah Fred ungläubig an, es war schon möglich das er die Schuld daran trug, aber es wunderte sie, das er es zugegeben hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es gemacht, weil er das Gefühl hatte er wäre ihr noch etwas schuldig gewesen, wegen der Sache mit der Krawattennadel. Filch lächelte fast, denn er liebte es einen oder beide der Zwillinge wegen irgendwelcher Straftaten dran zu kriegen. Er löste die Handschellen von Hermines Fuß. Und legte sie Fred an. Hermine sagte nichts, denn sie fand es doch komisch sich bei Fred zu bedanken. Immerhin hatte er alles eingebrockt.  
  
In die Bibliothek wollte sie nicht gehen, denn sie konnte sich auch ohne Spiegel ihr jetziges Aussehen sehr gut vorstellen, denn sie hatte es ja bei Fred und Filch schon gesehen. Deswegen entschied sich Hermine lieber draußen eine Runde spazieren zu gehen. Als sie bei dem Eingangstor angelangt war, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Schild an der Wand. Teils in Hoffnung das nicht Ron dahinter steckte, las sie es:  
  
Hogwarts Anerkannteste Ausbildungsstätte für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Schuleiter Albus Dumbledore  
  
Gez. Cornelius Fudge Zaubereiminister  
  
Hermine wurde stutzig,, irgendetwas hatte sie doch von Dumbledore gewollt. *Ah Mist, ich sollte doch heute Nachmittag bei ihm erscheinen* dachte Hermine, während ihr einfiel, dass sie dank des Feuers ja wie ein Schwein aussah. So konnte man unmöglich vor seinem Schuldirektor erscheinen, besonders nicht, wenn man nicht wusste, ob er mit einem positive oder negative Angelegenheiten besprechen wollte. Hermine fluchte, denn sie hatte überhaupt nicht die geringste Lust wieder zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie grübelte, denn sie hatte nur die Wahl zwischen Schmach, oder Unhöflichkeit. Nach langem Nachdenken, entschied sie sich für die Unhöfflichkeit, denn sie hatte sie nur vor einer Person. Außerdem kannte Dumbledore sie doch eigentlich doch gut genug, um zu wissen, das Hermine nicht ohne Grund so auftauchte. Und wenn sie von der Sache mit dem Feuer erzählte, dann würde er es schon nicht so schlimm sehen. Erschöpft von dem dauerndem treppauf und treppab an diesem Tag zwang sie sich noch einmal die unzähligen Treppen und Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro aufzusuchen.  
  
Als sie endlich ankam, schwor sie sich einen geheimen Fahrstuhl in dieses Schloss zu hexen, und dachte sich, das dieser Vorschlag obwohl er ihr eigentlich aus Wut so in den Kopf gekommen war, nicht schlecht war. Ein Fall für die Bibliothek, aber erst morgen. Sie trat auf den Wasserspeier zu, und sofort nachdem Hermine das Passwort ("TicTacnuzweikalor") gesagt hatte, begann dieser sich auf hundertprozentig magische weise nach oben zu drehen. Hermine war kurz davor in die Ecke zu kotzen, als er endlich anhielt. Fiel merkte sie davon aber nicht, weil sich in ihrem Kopf die Welt immer noch weiterdrehte. Sie tastete sich, mit Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben, die Wand entlang. Siehe da, sie schaffte es ohne große Zwischenfälle zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. Allerdings lies sie noch ein paar Minuten verstreichen, damit der Boden unter ihren Füßen sich wieder beruhigt. Erst dann klopfte sie an und trat ein.  
  
"Guten Tag Ms. Granger, ich habe sie schon erwartet." Begrüßte Dumbledore sie ruhig, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, und wirklich den Anschein erweckte, das er hier schon Stunden verbracht hätte bis sie kam. Hermine hatte ein ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen, und vergas deswegen auch höflich "Guten Tag" zu sagen, und setzte stattdessen gleich mit "Sie wollte mich sprechen Herr Professor" an. "Genau es ist so Hermine, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit beobachtet, und es ist mir aufgefallen, das du nicht wirklich glücklich zu sein scheinst. Auch deine Leistungen haben sich in letzter Zeit sehr verschlechtert. Ist etwas mit dir? Möchtest du mir etwas sagen? Du weist wie sehr mir das Wohl meiner Schüler am Herzen liegt, wenn dich also irgend etwas bedrückt, dann sprich darüber, es wird vieles leichter machen." Hermine merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, denn das war das erste mal, in der letzten Zeit das sich wirklich jemand um ihr Wohl sorgte. Am liebsten hätte sie Dumbledore auf der Stelle das Herz ausgeschüttet, und alles erzählt, aber das konnte sie nicht, denn dann hätte sie andere Leute verraten, und auch viele Verbotene dinge gestehen müssen, die ihr einen Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts garantiert hätten. Deswegen sagte sie nur zitternd: "Nein Professor, es ist nichts, aber danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Und guckte schweren Herzens auf ihre Fußspitzen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging sie hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, das Dumbledore sich gar nicht darüber gewundert hatte, dass sie von oben bis unten schwarz war. Allerdings war sie froh dieser Peinlichen Situation entgangen zu sein, und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie keine Lust hatte länger in ihrem jetzigem Aufzug durch die Schule zu laufen.  
  
In der Hoffnung das vielleicht alle den freien Nachmittag draußen verbringen würden, ging sie die unzähligen Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, und öffnete mit dem Passwort, das sie bei einem der anderen Schüler gehört hatte, das Porträt. Und welch ein Wunder, der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Anscheinend, lies ihre Pechsträne langsam nach. Schnell schlich Hermine sich unter die Dusche, strengstens darauf bedacht, das richtige Badezimmer zu nehmen. Danach ging es ihr, seit langem wieder etwas besser. Und da sie hundemüde war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer, ohne das Schild eines Blickes zu würdigen, legte sich in ihr Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein. 


End file.
